DXD:LOST IN OTHER DIMENSION
by leincrowbell
Summary: un joven de cabello castaño se enfrentara a las adversidades que le esperan. al estar perdido en un lugar el cual no conoce siendo esta otra dimencion donde conocera seres que pueden destruir planetas con una facilidad increible crossover con dragón ball super
1. prólogo

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

"Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?" dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

En cierto lugar un peli celeste lanzaba un enorme ataque de energía azul hacia un ser humanoide blanco con gemas purpuras en su cuerpo desintegrándolo al instante sin embargo cierto suceso que nadie esperaba pero de igual forma paso y es que una grieta dimensional apareció por el ataque, este era un suceso extraño pues solo sucedía una entre billones de veces al menos si la intención no era esa.

En otro lugar un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba en un parque frente a una fuente, él estaba acostado en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su abdomen mientras la vida se le acababa.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento que no noto como el espacio alrededor de él se distorsionaba al punto de generar una grieta espacio-temporal arrastrándolo hacia esta y apareciendo en una sona montañosa que daba cerca del mar y justo al lado de donde él estaba un enorme cráter se encontraba donde alguna vez el ser humanoide blanco de gemas purpuras estuvo

un pelinegro de cabello en puntas vestido con un extraño traje azul con una rara armadura se le acerco con cautela para ver el estado del pobre y desafortunado castaño quien lo miro a los ojos mientras este se giraba a mirar al resto de seres que se le acercaban siendo otro sujeto de cabello negro y alborotado le hablaba

"¿hola quién eres tú? ¡Te encuentras herido!" dijo aquel hombre

"kakaroto no seas estúpido es obvio que está muriendo rápido krilin dale una semilla del ermitaño" grito el sujeto de extraña armadura

"lo siento vegeta goku se comió la última ya no quedan" decia un sujeto calvo ¿sin nariz?

"no hay tiempo lo llevare con dende" dijo el sujeto de cabello alborotado

Justo en ese instante toco al joven y puso sus dedos en su frente mientras el hombre de armadura extraña y otros dos humanoides uno azul de cabello blanco y otro uno morado de aspecto gatuno tocaban la espalda el sujeto de cabello alborotado para desaparecer y al instante aparecer frente a dos humanoides verdes uno de ellos en el suelo aparentemente muerto y un par de niños uno igual al sujeto de cabello alborotado y el otro de cabello violeta claro

"¿papá que paso? ¿Quién es el?" preguntó el niño de cabello negro alborotado

"luego lo explicamos dende rápido su ki está disminuyendo" dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado

dicho eso el humanoide verde se acercó y un resplandor salió de sus manos curando la herida del joven de cabello castaño quien no creía lo que veía pues varios extraños seres lo estaban salvando luego de que su novia le mostrara unas extrañas alas negras como las de un ángel y lo apuñalara sin misericordia

"cómo te llamas joven yo soy bills el dios de la destrucción" dijo el humanoide morado de apariencia gatuna

"y-yo soy hyoudou issei estudiante de la academia kuoh"

fin del prologo


	2. ¿Un Mundo Diferente?

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

"Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?" dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

"y-yo soy hyoudou issei estudiante de la academia kuoh"

"ese lugar no me suena de dónde eres de alguna parte de la capital del oeste" pregunto el hombre de armadura extraña

"¿capital del oeste? No yo soy de la ciudad de kuoh en Japón"

"¿kuoh? ¿Japón? ¿Acaso vienes de otro planeta?" preguntó el hombre de cabello alborotado

"wiss dime que no es lo que estoy pensando" dijo el ser identificado como bills

"hi parece ser que nuestro amigo castaño viene de otra realidad y lo sé por esto" dijo el ser azul de cabello blanco identificado como wiss a la par que mostraba en la esfera de su báculo como la brecha inter dimensional conecto temporalmente los mundos dejando energía residual ajena a esta realidad "aparte la herida que tenía nuestro joven amigo era de naturaleza distinta al ki" en eso wiss miro fijamente la mano izquierda de issei "de hecho detecto una extraña presencia en su mano izquierda" dijo a la par que ponía su báculo hacia la mano del joven

"eso es interesante ¿sabes de que se trata joven?" pregunto bills

"no tengo idea es la primera vez que lo escucho" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba su mano izquierda con curiosidad

"nos gustaría hablar contigo ¿nos podrías responder unas preguntas?" decia wiss a la mano del joven castaño "parece ser que no puede comunicarse y necesita un poco de energía" dicho eso ilumino con su báculo la mano del castaño luego de eso un brillo carmesí se dio en dicho lugar para al desvanecerse el joven tuviera en su lugar un extraño guante rojo con una gema verde en el centro

[Un gusto soy uno de los dos dragones celestiales el dragón emperador rojo ddraig, veo que por fin puedo hablar contigo compañero] se escuchó una voz salir del guante mientras la gema se iluminaba

"are que es esto" dijo el castaño mirando al guante con una expresión de duda

[eso yo lo responderé, veras hay ciertos humanos que nacen con ciertos poderes únicos en nuestro mundo, en este caso las sacred gears entre ellas hay unas que pueden hacer frente a los seres sobrenaturales como lo son los demonios, ángeles caídos como lo era la chica que te apuñalo y por último los ángeles del cielo aunque claro eso aplica solo en nuestra realidad aquí no siento la presencia de ningún ser sobrenatural, como sea entre las sacred gear existen 13 especiales que su poder es tanto que pueden matar a un dios estas son conocidas como longinus, está en la cual estoy sellado se llama la boosted gear es una longinus que tiene la capacidad de aumentar los poderes del usuario al doble cada diez segundos pero debes tener cuidado de no aumentar tu poder más allá de tus limites o te verás en grandes problemas, las sacred gears cuentan con una evolución la cual es conocida como balance breaker, en el caso de la boosted gear es una armadura roja la cual te permite doblar tu poder sin límite de tiempo pero aun así cuenta con otro estado el cual nunca debes desbloquear el cual es conocido como la juggernaut drive la cual es una maldición te otorga un poder capaz de matar a un dios con facilidad a cambio de drenar tu vida hasta finalizarla] explico el dragón sellado a todos los presentes en especial a los dos seres frente al joven siendo estos bills y wiss pues el sabía que ellos eran sumamente poderosos a pesar de no poder sentir su presencia

"muchas gracias ddraig-san, quisiera hacerle otra pregunta ¿ese tal balance breaker lo puede usar el joven issei-san?" pregunto wiss

"yo también tengo curiosidad quisiera saber que tan fuerte es para pelear con el" dijo entusiasmado el hombre de cabello alborotado

"goku-san le pido que guarde silencio y deje que ddraig-san responda" reprendió wiss al ahora identificado como goku

[De hecho no apenas puede usar la boosted gear en esta forma tal vez con un poco de entrenamiento pueda pero en este momento él es muy débil por lo que no soportaría dicha forma]

"entiendo" dijo wiss mientras meditaba todo lo que escucho

"suena interesante, un poder capaz de derrotar a un dios he, bien entrena lo junto a goku y vegeta quiero ver hasta dónde llegan sus límites" dijo bills

"curioso pensaba justamente lo mismo bills-sama" contesto wiss

"¿me van a entrenar? Pero como voy a regresar a mi mundo" dijo issei

"eso se lo dejaremos a bulma primero está tu entrenamiento" dijo en hombre de la armadura rara

"vegeta tiene razón si entrenamos definitivamente te harás mas fuerte mientras bulma idea algo para mandarte de vuelta a tu mundo" dijo goku

"está decidido pero no quiero ninguna palabra sobre esto a ningún otro dios entendieron o los destruiré" dijo bills en tono amenazante cosa que asusto incluso a issei

"yo por mientras iré a namekusei a revivir a picoro nos vemos" dijo el identificado como goku mientras tomaba en cuerpo del otro humanoide verde y desaparecía del lugar

"bien vegeta vamos a tu casa tengo hambre" dijo bills

"como ordene bills-sama" dijo vegeta "oye mocoso ¿sabes volar?" pregunto recibiendo una negativa del castaño "bien trunks llévalo a casa en una nave de las capsulas" le lanzo unas capsulas al niño de cabello violeta claro

"entendido papá" dijo mientras sacaba una aéreo nave "vamos chico iré contigo en la nave mientras me cuentas como es tu mundo tenemos curiosidad verdad goten"

"si yo también quiero escucharlo" dijo mientras subía a la nave emocionado

"bueno que más da" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros pues no tenía nada más que hacer si estaba en otro mundo por lo que se dispuso a contarle al par de niños como era su mundo cosa que entre más platicaba más emocionados estaban ya que las diferencias eran significativas

Al llegar a la casa de bulma se encontraron con un gran banquete donde todos comían alegremente pero el castaño pensaba algunas cosas pues este día había sido de locos, primero tiene una cita con su novia, luego esta se transforma en un ángel caído y lo apuñala con una lanza de energía dejándolo al borde de la muerte, luego es llevado por una grieta espacio-temporal a otra realidad y es salvado por seres divinos de morir desangrado, después se entera que tiene sellado a un dragón súper poderoso que tiene el poder de matar un dios y le ofrecen entrenar el poder que este le otorga, para al final estar en un banquete lleno de personas desconocidas y comiendo al lado de un ser capaz de destruir el universo si así lo desea, si en definitiva fue un día de locos, aunque cuando escucho a vegeta decirle a su esposa que creara una máquina para poder enviarlo a su mundo se impresiono cuando ella dijo que si pero le tomaría tiempo ya que ella no tenía idea de cómo construir una

Una vez el banquete finalizado bills junto a wiss, goku y vegeta se acercaron a issei para llevarlo al planeta de bills a entrenarlo por lo que se reunieron en fila para irse, cabe decir que durante el viaje issei seguía impresionado por todo lo que veía pues literalmente estaba volando en el vacío del espacio a una velocidad superior a la de la luz y aun así duro 24 minutos en llegar a su destino por lo que supo que estaban bastante lejos.

Al llegar al planeta wiss le mostro una habitación donde podría dormir ya que este noto el estrés acumulado en el joven castaño

"bien issei-kun descansa bien mañana empieza tu entrenamiento, te enseñare a usar el ki normal"

"entiendo, gracias wiss-sensei" dijo el castaño

Una vez wiss se retiró del lugar issei se quedó profundamente dormido pero...

Espacio Mental De La Boosted Gear

El castaño se encontró a si mismo flotando en un espacio obscuro y vacío a la par que este se encendía en llamas y frente a él un enorme dragón rojo con cuernos amarillos y ojos esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente

[Descuida soy yo ddraig tu compañero] dijo el dragón con voz imponente

"lo imagine" suelta un suspiro "a este paso ya nada me impresiona digo no todos los días cenas en un banquete buffet con seres capaces de destruir planetas, sistemas solares, galaxias y universos como si nada" dijo sin ganas el castaño

[Sigues afligido por el ángel caído que te ataco ¿verdad?] Recibio un afirmación del castaño [entiendo pero no te preocupes estoy seguro de que con este entrenamiento lograras olvidarla o al menos dejar de sentirte afligido] el castaño volvió a asentir [cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo espero a ver la cara del blanco cuando vea el enorme poder que tendrás]

"¿quién?" cuestiono el castaño

[bien prepárate que escucharas una larga historia, hace tiempo existían dos poderosos dragones que fueron conocidos y temidos por todos los dioses estos eran el vanishing dragón Albión, el dragón emperador blanco y el welsh dragón ddraig, el dragón emperador rojo, estos eran capaces de matar a cualquier dios sin mucho esfuerzo a excepción de Shiva el dios de la destrucción del budismo aunque siéndote sincero él es un grano de arena en el universo a comparación de bills] el castaño afirmo con la cabeza [bien el caso es que cuando en dios bíblico y sus ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios estaban librando una guerra entre ellos, los seres humanos y los seres sobrenaturales tomaron partido en eso sin embargo los dragones fueron la excepción]

"¿la excepción?"

[La mayoría vivíamos como quisimos sin tomar partida en la guerra, sin embargo hubo un par de dragones tontos que comenzaron a pelear en medio de todo, los dos no prestaron ninguna atención a la gran guerra y la convirtieron en su campo de batalla]

"¿Por qué llegaron a protagonizar una gran pelea?"

[¿Quién sabe? Probablemente ni ellos mismos recuerden la causa de todas formas nunca se llevaron bien, como sea pensando que no era momento para estar librando una gran guerra las tres facciones hicieron una tregua temporal y buscaron deshacerse de los dos dragones]

"¿hicieron una tregua para detener su pelea?"

[Los dos explotaron en furia luego de ser interrumpidos en su batalla, así lanzaron su ira contra el dios bíblico, el rey demonio lucifer y el líder de los ángeles caídos "como se atreven seres inferiores a interferir en un duelo entre dragones" dijeron, bueno al final fue algo estúpido]

"ustedes realmente eran los peores y más terribles dragones"

[Al final los dos dragones fueron derrotados por la unión de fuerzas entre los líderes de las tres facciones y entonces sus almas fueron selladas dentro de los seres humanos en forma de sacred gears, desde entonces los dos usan a los humanos como intermediarios para reunirse y pelean entre ellos una y otra vez]

"entiendo ¿esto significa que algún día tendré que pelear contra él?"

[Así es, es por eso que es bueno que estés en otra dimensión así podrás entrenar para cuando llegue la hora de enfrentarlo]

"bien pero escucha tengo un gran sueño que deseo cumplir a toda costa"

[¿Cuál? ¿es la de ser el rey del harem? porque si es así No tienes que preocuparte los dragones con su poder e influencia atraen a las mujeres por lo que tu sueño se cumplirá solo así que no dejes que esa mala experiencia con esa caída haga rendirte estoy seguro que una vez regresemos tendrás varias chicas solo para ti]

"¿es enserio? Bien me pondré a entrenar más duro así peleare y venceré al vanishing dragón y conseguiré un harem"

[Así se habla compañero, bien me voy a dormir descansa socio] el dragón estiro su brazo haciendo un puño dejándolo frente del joven castaño

"si tu igual socio" dijo issei mientras chocaba puños con ddraig

Planeta De Bills Al Día Siguiente

Era de día y se podía ver a un par de saiyajin entrenando entre ellos bastante motivados hasta que sintieron el ki de cierto castaño por lo que optaron por ir a verlo

"buenos días goku-san, vegeta-san" dijo el joven saludando al par de saiyajin

"veo que por fin te despiertas insecto" dijo vegeta con su usual actitud

"hola issei ¿estás listo para tu entrenamiento?" dijo goku

"si estoy listo" dijo el castaño animadamente

"bien vegeta-san, goku-san ustedes vallan a entrenar a otro lado yo me encargare de entrenar a issei-kun hoy" dijo wiss llegando al lugar recibiendo una afirmación de los otros dos para luego irse del lugar "bien issei-kun comencemos"

fin del capitulo


	3. ¿Un Torneo?

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Issei había empezado a entrenar en el planeta de bills por lo que este había avanzado significativamente al poder manejar de manera decente el ki aunque no sólo el ya que ddraig también entrenó aunque dentro de la boosted gear todo lo que había aprendido sobre el ki por lo que su nivel de poder era mucho mayor al que tenía en vida por su parte ahora Issei se veía como un joven de 20 años y la razón? Fácil el había entrenado en una dimensión dentro del báculo de wiss junto a este al tercer día de empezar su entrenamiento donde Issei paso tres días que dentro de ese lugar fueron tres años, cabe decir que su cuerpo se dragonifico al dominar el balance breaker y conseguir dominar la juggernaut drive mediante el uso del ki.

Actualmente se encuentra entrenando con unas pesas de varias toneladas encima haciendo lagartijas

"nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve y diez mil haaa que pesado"

"solo has estado levantando 20 toneladas de pesó en las pesas insecto eso ni siquiera es esfuerzo" dijo vegeta aunque en el fondo sonreia al ver el progreso del castaño pues su crecimiento en poder era basante en realidad pues issei ya tenia el nivel de cuando el llego a la tierra la primera vez

"dices eso vegeta pero si el peleara contigo cuando llegaste por primera vez a la tierra te derrotaria" dijo goku

"entonces tu no tendrias esperanzas contra el ni aumentando el kai-o ken cinco veces"

"que tanto discuten igual aun no soy lo suficientemente poderoso" dijo issei

"si pero con esa armadura las cosas cambian y llegas a niveles bastante grandes de hecho creo que el podria derrotar a jeice uno de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales ginyu" dijo vegeta

"ahora que lo veo tienes razón issei es sumamente poderoso" dijo goku

"¿si usara la jugernaut drive que tan fuerte seria dragon?" dijo vegeta mientras miraba la mano de issei donde en esta aparecia la boosted gear

[para ser exactos seria un monstruo de niveles alarmantes y gracias al manejo del ki la influencia de la juggernaut drive no lo afecta, de hecho debo decir que la juggernaut drive de mi compañero evoluciono a algo mas poderoso si estuvieramos en nuestro mundo solo hay dos seres que pueden darle pelea] dijo serio ddraig pero se sentia el enorme orgullo que sentia por su portador

"bien basta de charlas issei ve a correr unas diez vueltas al planeta, goku vegeta sigan con su entrenamiento" dijo wiss sin embargo de pronto escuchan un gran impacto cerca de alli "parece que tenemos visitas issei tu entrenamiento puede esperar" a lo que el asiente

"que les he dicho de hacer escandalo mientras estoy durmiendo" grito bills enojado

"bills sama alguien llego y aterrizo por alla" dijo issei mientras apuntaba a aquella direcion

"gracias issei" dice bills un poco contento "veamos de quien es este ki" en eso endurece la mirada y mira al frente "es el dios de la destruccion del universo 6 champa" dijo con voz seria

en eso se ve llegar a un par de seres los cuales eran parecidos a wiss y a bills solo que una era mujer y el otro un gato obeso

"hola bills veo que sigues durmiendo como siempre" dijo champa

"y tu sigues engordando champa"

"que dijiste bills tu solo te mantienes durmiendo todo el tiempo"

"como sea a que viniste champa a presumir algo supongo"

"exacto vengo a presentar te la comida más deliciosa del universo 6" dijo con orgullo

"veamos si éso supera al ramen casero de Issei" dijo en burla bills

N/A: aquí en esta historia sabe preparar un poco de la comida tradicional japonesa y perfecciono su cocina mientras entrenaba con wiss en los tres años que estuvo en aquella dimension

"creeme no hay nada más delicioso en los universos que este huevo" dijo mostrando un huevo verde con manchas moradas

"bien Issei has tu mejor ramen katsudon" dijo bills en tono de orden

"hi bills-sama preparare el mejor que puedo hacer" dijo el castaño

"veamos si siquiera es comestible" dijo champa

"le pido que no insulte al ramen katsudon de Issei-kun, champa-sama" dijo wiss claramente molesto Eso los dejo un Tanto extrañados por lo que entraron al Castillo de bills mientras issei fue a la cocina a preparar el ramen los demás lo esperaban en una mesa donde champa tomaba una bebida refrescante de frutas de varias clases diferentes

"por cierto bills ¿quienes son ellos tres? ¿tus disipulos?" pregunto champa

"bueno se podría decir que si, aunque apenas son unos novatos que pueden hacer cincuenta mil lagartijas" contesto wiss

"oye se parece mucho a bills-sama" le dijo en voz baja vegeta a goku

"si solo que mas gordo" contesto en voz baja

"oiga quien es usted parece a bills-sama solo que mas gordo" pregunto goku en voz alta

"vamos no sea descortes, resulta que el es el hermano gemelo de bills-sama el es champa-sama" respondio vados

"¿son gemelos? ¿enserio?" pregunto goku nuevamente

"tenga cuidado con sus palabras, también es un dios de la destruccion" respondio vados

"¿un dios de la destrucción? ahora que lo mensiona bills-sama comento que era el dios destructor del universo 6" dijo vegeta

"oiga ¿y usted es mas fuerte que bills-sama?" dijo goku

En ese momento champa hizo una exprecion de superioridad

"no es muy refinado hacer esa clase de preguntas, es obvio al observar su estado fisico" dijo vados lo ultimo en burla

"oye no digas eso vados" grito molesto champa

"y bien probemos esos huevos que dices que son los mejores de todo el universo 6" dijo bills aburrido

"bien vados traelos" dijo champa con voz seria

"hii champa-sama" en ese momento del baculo de vados salio un raro dispositivo redondo de donde al abrirse adentro se veian los huevos ya cocidos

"parecen huevos comunes y corrientes" dijo goku

"no son huevos comunes y corrientes, son huevos del ave dondon una ave recientemente descubierta, su sabor es incomparable nunca has probado algo tan esquisito" dijo champa con orgullo

"además son muy nutritivos" complemento vados

"si quieren pueden probar adelante tendrán el honor incluso aquel chico castaño le guardare uno" dijo champa mientras los huevos flotaban frente a goku y vegeta quienes lo tomaron

Todos comenzaron a comerlo y al parecer no convencio a bills mientras vegeta pensaba que el sabor era el de un huevo común y corriente

"que rico" dijo goku bastante fuerte

"verdad que si, por eso dije que el universo 6 es el paraíso de las delicias no se compara con nada" dijo champa feliz

"sabes que wiss mejor trae el ramen istantaneo mientras issei prepara su ramen katsudon" dijo bills a wiss

"entendido bills-sama" dijo para sacar de su baculo unos ramen instantáneos y luego les puso agua hirviendo

"que es todo esto" pregunto champa mientras bills sonreía arrogante "mejor lo sazonamos con la arena de este reloj" dijo champa en burla mientras veía el pequeño reloj de arena que tenia en frente terminaba de bajar la arena

"bien hora de comer" dijo wiss

"se ve delicioso" dijo goku mientras tomaba unos palillos chinos y comenzaba a comer

Vados y champa miraron lo felices que se veían goku y vegeta al comerlo por lo que decidieron probarlo

"ah que sabrosura" dijo vados con felicidad mientras champa comia mas rápido y se veía que lo disfrutaba

"¿y bien?" dijo bills

"no estuvo tan mal" dijo champa

"si no estuvo tan bueno dime ¿Por qué te lo teminaste de comer todo?"

(estaba deliciosa ¿pero como? Si solo le pusieron agua caliente)

"donde la consigues esta sopa ramen" dijo champa celoso

"en el planeta tierra" dijo bills presumiendo

"¿en la tierra?" se cuestiono champa

"y no solo eso en el planeta tierra hay mas platillos de los que te puedes imaginar y son igual de deliciosos" dijo bills con simplesa pero se notaba que lo presumia

"vados debe existir una tierra en el universo 6 buscala" ordeno champa

"claro permitame" busco en su baculo "esta de aqui" dijo vados mostrando un planeta lleno de cráteres aun ardiendo

"no ese planeta no se parece a la tierra" dijo goku

"eso si que es singular, ¿Por qué no indagas un poco sobre la historia de ese planeta?" le dijo wiss a vados

Ella comenzó a observar en su baculo junto a wiss para luego decir

"vaya ahora todo tiene sentido" dijo vados para si misma

"al parecer la tierra del universo 6 sufrio una estúpida guerra sin sentido que provoco la extinción de la humanidad, al perecer la culpa fue de una armada llamada la patrulla roja" dijo wiss

"la patrulla roja, demonios en este mundo yo no estuve para detenerlos" dijo goku con frustración

"que" luego grito con frustración

"jajaja es una lastima champa no tienes ni un solo terrícola que te prepare esquisitos banquetes ahora vive con eso y sufre"

En ese momento a champa se le ocurrio una idea

"oye bills que tal una competencia"

"¿una competencia? ¿de Qué clase de competencia hablas?" cuestiono bills

"una competencia de artes marciales, si te gano intercambiamos nuestras tierras" dijo champa

"¿Cómo, tu contra mi?" luego de eso bills comenzó a reir eso molesto a champa

"no he terminado de hablar" grito molesto

"como podrias ganarme si eres una cosita esponjo sita jajaja" seguía riendo sin parar bills

"guarda silencio palillo desnutrido" grito champa molesto cosa que callo a bills y cambio su semblante a uno serio

En ese momento ambos levitaron y subieron a la mesa para comenzar a caminar hacia el otro

"somos gemelos y dioses de la destruccion" dijo bills

"nunca he entendido por que nos llevamos tan mal" dijo champa

El lugar comenzó a temblar y cuando estaban a punto de saltar contra el otro una deliciosa aroma llego a sus narices por lo que al ver la entrada del lugar estaba llegando issei con los platos

"are ¿que paso aquí?" pregunto el castaño

"bills-sama, champa-sama bajen de la mesa llego la comida" dijo wiss haciendo que la tension baje

"solo por que se trata de la comida de issei esta vez no peleare" dijo bills ya mas calmado

"solo por que ese platillo huele bien me voy a calmar" dijo champa sentándose nuevamente en su lugar al igual que bills

"bien aquí tienen" dijo issei dando le a cada dios de la destrucción y a cada angel su plato, por su parte vegeta y goku tomaron el suyo "bien hora de comer" dijo issei mientras se sentaba en el suelo cosa que molesto un poco a bills

"issei que haces siéntate a comer en una mesa, wiss" dijo bill un poco molesto a lo que wiss saco de su vaculo una mesa para que comieran issei, goku y vegeta "esta bien que seas humilde issei pero" en ese instante puso un semblante serio y dijo "no vuelvas a poner este platillo de los dioses en el piso" esto atemorizo un poco a issei quien se levanto y dijo

"hi bills-sama"

"bien a comer o se va a enfriar" dijo wiss para que todos comenzaran a comer

De pronto vieron como vados al dar un vocado a su comida se levanto y camino hasta issei y dijo

"es la comida mas deliciosa que he provado" grito con emoción "puedes ponerme mas para llevar al universo 6" dijo feliz la angel

"le dare en un recipiente para llevar" dijo algo confundido el castaño y es que aun no se acostumbraba a que cada vez que preparaba ramen katsudon lo elogiaran tanto, en ese momento champa volvió a hablar

"este platillo es aun mejor que esa sopa ramen" grito emocionado "bills como dije antes hagamos una competencia con los guerreros mas fuertes de los universos 6 y 7 que sean cinco por cada universo, la primera pelea sera uno contra uno y el que gane ira contra el siguiente y asi sucesivamente hasta que derroten al capitán del otro equipo asi ganando la competencia"

"y que gano yo si te pierdes aparte como vamos a intercambiar las tierras eso ni siquiera se puede hacer"

"claro que si, me ha tomado algo de tiempo pero he reunido algunas esferas, se tratan de unas esferas misteriosas que te cumplen cualquier deseo, asi que el intercambio de tierras no va a ser un problema ya reuni 6 esferas solo me falta una, si de casualidad gana tu universo te entregare con gusto las 6 esferas que reuni"

"vegeta no serán como las esferas del dragon" dijo goku

"¿esferas del dragon? ¿Cómo ddraig?" pregunto confundido issei

"luego te lo explico issei, si puede ser kakarotto" dijo vegeta

"es una verdadera lastima por que esas esferas existen dentro de nuestro universo" dijo bills

"¿esferas del dragon? No me digan que son las mismas que crearon los habitantes de namekusei" dijo champa

"¿es cierto eso?" pregunto bills a goku

"si" contesto este serio

"me lo temia son como las del universo 6 las extrageron de un fragmento de una esfera gigante de los deseos que tenia los de namekusei, el poder que possen para pedir deseos no es limitado, las verdaderas esferas son enormes tienen el mismo tamaño de un planeta además te cumplen cualquier deseo, si desean llamarlas como en su universo serian las super esferas del dragon"

"pero necesitaría de las 7 para que tu trato valga la pena y solo tienes 6 en tu poder como voy a saber cuanto tiempo me va a tomar encontrar la ultima esfera además para que demonios las voy a querer" dijo bills con molestia

"bulma sabe como encontrarlas rapido" dijo goku

"¿que?" dijeron al mismo tiempo bills y champa

"lo que dijo es verdad, sabe como construir un radar para encontrar las super esferas del dragon" dijo vegeta

"bills-sama acepte se lo ruego" dijo goku

"quieres pelear en la competencia verdad" dijo bills

"desde luego que si, pelear contra los sujetos mas fuertes de otros universos eso seria fantastico" dijo emocionado goku

"y tu vegeta" pregunto bills

Este lo medito unos segundos para decir "si acepto"

"y tu issei que dices"

"será un honor quiero demostrar mi fuerza como el sekiryuutei" dijo el castaño

"muy bien aceptamos el trato" dijo bills

"pero quiero algo mas" dijo champa

"¿y eso seria?" pregunto bills

"a el" dijo apuntando a issei

"solo le dire esto una vez champa-sama issei-kun no esta disponible para apostar por que es mi disipulo" dijo wiss serio pero luego su semblante se puso aun mas serio "y por nada del mundo voy a dejar que lo apuesten" dijo mirando a ambos dioses de la destrucción

"descuida wiss" dijo tranquilo bills para luego mostrar un semblante serio "nunca apostaría a issei"

"bien ya entendí solo será la tierra, cielos" dijo champa molesto

"es una lastima quería tenerlo para entrenarlo yo misma" dijo vados pero luego vio que issei la miraba a los pechos "bueno tendría que re educarlo" dijo con ligera molestia

"issei-kun deje de ver a mi hermana de esa forma" dijo wiss aunque por dentro se reia de la exprecion de vergüenza de issei

En ese momento la boosted gear apareció en la mano de issei cosa que impreciono a champa levemente pero a vados la impreciono un poco mas

[compañero te recuerdo que estas entre dioses comportate] dijo el dragon gales

"¿que rayos es eso? Ese guante hablo" dijo champa exaltado

[yo soy ddraig el dragon emperador rojo uno de los dos dragones celestiales, es un gusto]

"¿y que haces dentro de allí?" pregunto champa

[mi alma fue sellada dentro de mi compañero el resto bueno es confidencial]

"te atreves a tratar de ocultarme la verdad" dijo champa molesto

"es una orden mia champa el no te dira nada sin mi permiso" dijo bills

"bueno regresando al tema de la competencia que tal si lo hacemos en un planeta sin nombre que se encuentra en los limites entre el universo 6 y el 7" dijo champa

"champa-sama lamento decirle que en ese planeta no hay vida por lo que pelear allí seria imposible para algunos de los presentes" dijo mirando a issei, goku y vegeta

"tu organizas la competencia asi que es tu problema arréglalo como puedas"

"esta bien no es tan difícil de organizar incluso podemos establecer algunas reglas"dijo champa pero en ese momento goku aun con su traje pesado se puso frente a champa y dijo

"y si lo hacemos como en torneo de artes marciales de la tierra"

"¿torneo de artes marciales?" pregunto bills

"si caes fuera de la zona de pelea o te rindes pierdes y no se puede matar a tu oponente" dijo con seriedad goku

"no se pueden usar armas ni drogas estimulantes para poder mejorar el rendimiento de los peleadores y también habrá un examen escrito no quiero que entren idiotas que no entiendan las reglas" dijo vegeta

"ya veo no me parece mala idea" dijo bills

"pero eso deja a ese chico sin poder usar su guantelete" dijo champa señalando a issei

"el nacio con eso y no es un arma" se escuso bills

"bien que lo use al fin y al cabo lo necesitara" dijo champa en burla

"bueno ¿aceptas las reglas?"

"claro solo se permitirá que ese chico de allí use ese guantelete fuera de eso nadie mas usara armas" dijo champa

"sabes ese guantelete es solo su primera forma tiene otras dos una es una armadura y la otra" en eso bills puso sembante serio "un enorme dragon rojo"

"no me importa si se vuelve un dragon eso también lo voy a permitir a cambio claro de un dote de katsudon ramen como para un año" dijo champa

"acepto champa, issei ve preparandolo" dijo bills

"lo de un año es mucho para mi solo" dijo issei

"puede ser en pagos chico no tiene que ser todo ahora" dijo champa "solo dame lo de una semana para llevar" dijo champa alegre

"enseguida" y se fue de nuevo a la cocina

"bueno esperare al chico y luego me ire a organizar el torneo será dentro de cinco dias" dijo champa

"vamos a ver como lo prepara el chico champa-sama" dijo vados

"tiene nombre y se llama issei ya hemos dicho su nombre un monton de veces llamen lo por su nombre" dijo bills

"estas muy apegado a el bills acaso es tu dicipulo favorito" dijo champa

"es por que lo respeto tanto por su poder como por su cocina" dijo bills

"ya veo debe ser lo suficiente fuerte bueno voy a ir a verlo" dijo champa mientras caminaba junto a vados hacia la cocina

Después de un rato salieron champa, vados e issei de la cocina mientras champa se despedia de bills y se retiraban

"issei espero y entrenes mas duro estos cinco días que tenemos antes del torneo" dijo bills serio

"hi bills-sama" contesto el castaño

fin del capitulo


	4. preparación y entrenamiento antes del to

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

"Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?" dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

En la tierra más precisamente en la casa de bulma se encontraban Bills, wiss, goku, vegeta, bulma e issei comiendo cuando está grito

"¿QUE, COMO FUE QUE HICIERON ESE TRATO?"

"lo hecho, hecho esta" contesto vegeta

"así que necesitamos un artilugio que nos ayude a encontrar la última súper esfera del dragón, ¿cree que pueda construir uno?" dijo wiss

"bueno, si las súper esferas del dragón son tan grandes, entonces únicamente debo modificar el radar del dragón para extender su señal y con eso será suficiente pero" dijo bulma

"¿pero?" dijo wiss

"se me ocurre una forma más sencilla, reuniremos las esferas del dragón de la tierra y le pediremos ayuda a shenlong para que la encuentre" dijo bulma

"interesante" dijo wiss

([Compañero esas esferas del dragón me llaman mucho la atención]) dijo el dragón gales a su portador de manera mental

"que buena idea" dijo vegeta

"es cierto" dijo goku

"te felicito buen trabajo, veo que aunque seas fastidiosa si sirves para algo" dijo el dios destructor para luego ser golpeado por bulma

Eso dejo asustados a goku, vegeta e issei

"bills-sama ya se está haciendo costumbre que le peguen los humanos" dijo wiss en burla

"que te pasa" grito el dios destructor mientras bulma sonreía nerviosa "bueno no importa, como se te ocurren ideas brillantes te perdono" eso hizo suspirar de tranquilidad a bulma "por cierto vegeta" grito bills

"eh si señor" dijo nervioso

"ve y búscalas" dijo en tono serio

"enseguida, bulma dame el radar" dijo para tomarlo y volar rápidamente

"va muy rápido" dijo issei

Pasados cinco minutos vegeta regreso exhausto pero con las siete esferas en mano, bulma las coloco en el suelo y dijo

"sal de ahí shenlong y cumple mi deseo"

Las esferas comenzaron a brillar parpadeando mientras el cielo se nublaba para que en un brillo fuerte un haz de luz saliera disparado al cielo para terminar dando forma a un gigantesco dragón oriental el cual se veía muy imponente

([Es impresionante tiene el nivel de un rey dragón con facilidad]) pensó ddraig

"adelante te cumpliré tres deseos los que tú me pidas" dijo con imponencia el enorme dragón

"oye" dijo el dios destructor

"bills-sama en que puedo ayudarlo" dijo con nerviosismo el ya no tan imponente dragón

"nos puedes decir donde se encuentra la última súper esfera del dragón entre los universos seis y siete" pidió bulma pero hubo un momento de silencio y

"no se puede no logro localizarla" dijo el dragón

"Como que no logras localizarla" dijo bills con molestia

"con mis poderes no es suficiente para encontrarlas pues el espacio es inmenso y más si es la búsqueda entre dos universos bills-sama"

"ya veo con que estas son las limitaciones de las esferas del dragón de la tierra" dijo con decepción wiss

"rayos no fuiste de mucha ayuda" dijo con molestia bills al enorme dragón

"lo siento mucho, ¿tiene algún otro deseo?" preguntó el dragón pero cuando bills se estaba por negar issei hablo

"bills-sama yo quiero pedir algo" dijo el castaño

"adelante issei pide lo que quieras si se trata de ti puedes pedir lo que sea, siempre y cuando me des más ramen" dijo lo primero con tranquilidad para luego decir lo último con mucha seriedad

"adelante pídeme lo que sea" dijo el dragón

"me puedes devolver mi apariencia de cuando llegue y que esta se mantenga hasta que yo decida" dijo el castaño

"ese deseo es muy fácil pero te pediré que disminuyas tu ki para poder cumplirlo pues tu nivel de poder es por mucho mayor al mío" dijo el dragón

"entendido" dijo el castaño

En ese momento aquella apariencia adulta de issei se esfumo dejando la apariencia juvenil del castaño cuando llego pero un poco musculada

"listo tienen algún otro deseo" pregunto el dragón

"goku no le querías pedir un deseo al dragón cuando entrenábamos en el planeta de bills-sama" dijo el castaño a lo que goku asintió diciendo en voz alta

"cierto quería revivir al kaio-sama del norte y a los habitantes de su planeta" dijo goku

"entiendo lo cumpliré enseguida" dijo el dragón

Planeta de kaio-sama del norte

Este se encontraba sumamente feliz en especial con el castaño pues este le recordó a goku revivirlo por lo que estaba sumamente agradecido y más al ver a su mascota bubbles y a su ayudante Gregory revividos

"definitivamente tratare de entrenar a ese chico" dijo con orgullo el kaio del norte

Planeta tierra -casa de bulma

El dios de la destrucción al ver lo que goku pidió decidió redimir uno de sus antiguos berrinches por lo que miro al dragón y dijo

"tengo un último deseo, quiero que regreses a su tamaño original el planeta del kaio del norte" dijo este con suma tranquilidad

"enseguida bills-sama" dijo el dragón cumpliendo el último deseo "bien yo me retiro" y así las esferas del dragón se repartieron en el mundo

Ya en la noche bills se despidió de los demás y les encargo que entrenaran para el torneo por lo que sin más se retiró del planeta tierra pero antes de que fueran a dormir una visita llego a la casa de bulma

"hola goku veo que has entrenado mucho" dijo nada más ni nada menos que el gran maestro roshi

"hola maestro roshi que lo trae aquí" dijo goku

"vengo a ver a aquel muchacho que apareció cuando derrotaron a freezer" dijo mientras posaba su mirada en issei

"y ¿para que lo necesita?" pregunto vegeta

"no tuve tiempo de hablar con él en la fiesta por lo que quisiera que viniera a kame house a entrenar un poco" dijo el viejo roshi serio

"bien iré con usted" dijo issei serio mucho más de lo normal

"vamos, oolong espera en el avión" dijo el anciano bastante serio

Luego de eso se retiraron directo a kame house dejando a todos pensativos

"debe de intentar enseñarle alguna técnica nueva, rayos que suertudo" dijo goku

"si de eso se trata será mejor que empecemos pronto o nos dará alguna sorpresa en el torneo" dijo vegeta

"no será" dijo pensativa bulma cosa que hizo que los dos saiyajin "no dudo que sea eso" dijo más tranquila pero ella no sabía que en efecto había acertado

Kame House

Issei, oolong y el maestro roshi habían bajado de la aeronave y procedieron a meterla en una capsula para que el viejo y oolong se sentaran en unas sillas mientras encendían una fogata y se sentaban alrededor de ella

"lo supe el día que te vi" dijo sacando una revista "tienes ese buen gusto jovencito" dijo con cara pervertida mientras la habría mostrándole que esta era una revista para adultos

"o esa es una buena colección se parece a una que tiene motohama uno de mis amigos de mi mundo" dijo este feliz pues desde que había llegado no se estaba relajando tanto como para demostrar su verdadera faceta tan abiertamente pues desde que llego solo ha lidiado con dioses destructores y cuanta cosa rara para él, aunque no se quejaba pues según ddraig con su fuerza actual podría derrotar a una de las dos entidades más poderosas de su mundo, la temida ouroboros dragón ophis.

"cierto muchacho puede que seas el tercero que vea mi colección secreta" dijo el anciano con seriedad

"¿el tercero?" dijo con duda

"veo que empezaron sin mí, bueno que más da" dijo un anciano de piel azulada y pendientes amarillos en sus puntiagudas orejas

"despistaste al actual kaio-shin" dijo roshi

"ese tonto está buscando algo que ni existe, para cuando se dé cuenta ya será de día" dijo en anciano

"un gusto soy hyoudou issei" se levantó para saludarlo

"o ya veo que eres muy educado a diferencia de cierto saiyajin desagradecido y tonto" dijo el antiguo kaio-shin de hace 15 generaciones

En la casa de bulma goku estornudo mientras en el planeta del kaio del norte este asentía a lo dicho por el kaio-shin anciano

De vuelta con los demás

"si sin duda goku se ha vuelto muy desconsiderado ya ni viene a visitar al que fue su maestro" dijo el gran maestro roshi, mientras nuevamente el kaio del norte asintió desde su planeta y goku volvió a estornudar

"¿usted entreno a goku?" pregunto con duda el joven castaño

"así es yo le enseñe mi técnica especial, el kame hame ha y estuve por enseñarle el mafuba por si algún día necesitaba usarlo pero nunca tuve tiempo de hacerlo" dijo el anciano

"si y yo le ayude una vez a su hijo a desbloquear todo su potencial pero aun así el muy flojo decidió dejar de entrenar" dijo con pesar el anciano kaio-shin

"de hecho tengo una idea" dijo el maestro roshi

"cual" dijeron todos los demás al mismo tiempo

"le enseñare mis técnicas a este joven que comparte gustos con nosotros" dijo feliz el anciano maestro

"en ese caso yo desbloqueare lo que su actual maestro no ha hecho, todo su potencial" dijo el kaio-shin

"¿pero eso no le tomara mucho tiempo?" dijo el viejo roshi

"tal vez con un perezoso como el hijo de goku sí, pero con alguien como issei es cuestión de hacer esto" dijo poniendo sus manos hacia issei y de un momento a otro ese expulsara una onda de poder que si bien no los lanzo en el aire si se sentía el enorme poder que ahora issei emanaba

Casa de bulma

Todos estaban en la sala de investigación de bulma mientras está creaba el nuevo radar cuando vegeta y goku sintieron el ki de issei

"debes estar bromeando, ese insecto acaba de aumentar sus poderes demasiado esto es absurdo" dijo conmocionado vegeta, aunque en el fondo estaba orgulloso del joven castaño

"increíble solo fue a entrenar con el maestro roshi y ya obtuvo ese nivel de poder" dijo goku feliz

"ese nivel debe ser cercano al de cell luego de que te sacrificaras, no incluso más puede que al nivel de gohan en ese entonces" dijo vegeta

"tienes razón tal vez su vuelva mucho más poderoso" dijo goku

"y eso que aún no usa el ki divino, sin duda es impresionante" dijo vegeta

Planeta de bills

Wiss se hallaba observando a issei junto a bills ya que este tenía curiosidad por lo que el castaño estaba haciendo, al verlo en su faceta pervertida suspiraron con decepción pero luego de ver el brutal aumento de poder que tuvo sin duda se impresionaron

"wiss, ¿crees que el alcance algún día la doctrina egoísta?" preguntó el dios mientras miraba al castaño

"hii, sin duda lo hará aunque según mis cálculos le tomara de uno a dos años tal vez incluso más"

"cuando lo haga, peleare con él con todo mi poder, sin duda el superara a goku y a vegeta en un futuro" dijo con mucha seriedad el dios destructor

"¿lo considera un digno rival en batalla?"

"eso y más wiss, tuve un sueño premonitorio y él estaba en el" dijo con seriedad

"y ¿cuál era?" dijo claramente interesado

"el derrotara al destructor de su universo dos veces" dijo con suma seriedad y luego aumento aún más su seriedad "y peleara conmigo en una verdadera batalla en la cual puede que pierda" esto hizo a wiss impresionarse

"y ¿cuándo tuvo ese sueño?" preguntó el ángel guardián

"esta mañana"

Kame house

Luego de que liberaran el potencial oculto de issei este aprendió los principios básicos de kame hame ha y del mafuba, cabe decir que para él no era complicado aprenderlas por la manera de explicarlas del maestro roshi

"sin dudas este muchacho será aún más poderoso en el futuro puede que con el entrenamiento que tiene logre alcanzar el nivel de los dioses" dijo el anciano con mucha felicidad pero sobre todo orgullo

En ese momento vieron como issei sello la colección secreta del maestro roshi en un jarrón y luego los miro

"esta hecho maestro roshi" dijo con una enorme sonrisa

"eres impresionante issei, dominaste técnicas que me tomaron años dominar" dijo el anciano con orgullo

"gracias maestro roshi enserio gracias"

"oye supremo kaio-sama de hace quince generaciones" se escuchó una voz en el lugar

"que pasa kaio del norte" pregunto el anciano kaio-shin

"traigan a issei quiero entrenarlo también" dijo el kaio del norte

Fin del capitulo


	5. el torneó entre los universos

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

"Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?" dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Issei se encontraba de pie en el planeta de kaio sama quien veía con alegría al castaño pues este ya había dominado el kaioken en una noche cosa que lo impresionó pero más al ver que domino la genkidama fácilmente, sin duda el veía a issei como un prodigio aunque la verdad para issei no se le complicaba aprender este tipo de técnicas, al haberse dragonificado su cerebro tenia mayor capacidad de entendimiento eso y aparte de que el gran maestro roshi decidió heredarle su colección privada si lograba dominar dichas técnicas por lo que la gran perversión del castaño hizo su trabajo

"felicidades issei sin duda eres todo un prodigio" dijo con gran alegría el kaio del norte

"muchas gracias kaio-sama" dijo haciendo una reverencia cosa que alegro más al kaio del norte ya que el castaño le mostraba el respeto que merecía a diferencia de cierto pelinegro de cabello desarreglado

"vaya sin duda alguna eres impresionante issei, como lo prometí ten te obsequio mi colección privada" dijo el gran maestro roshi mientras le daba el jarrón donde issei sello la colección del maestro roshi

"yo también te dare mi colección especial como premio, se agradecido" dijo el anciano kaio-shin

"estoy profundamente agradecido maestro roshi, también con usted venerable kaio-shin sama" dijo issei haciendo una reverencia "gracias por todo maestros" ahora haciendo una reverencia a sus tres maestros por su entrenamiento

"sin dudas eres alguien educado y muy agradecido jovencito" dijo el kaio del norte con orgullo

"en definitiva mi mejor alumno y el más agradecido" dijo el maestro roshi

"sin duda alguna, tú no eres como ciertos saiyajin mal agradecidos" dijo el anciano kaio-shin refiriéndose a goku y a gohan "no olvides visitarme de vez en cuando estaré fascinado de recibirte en mi planeta"

"con gusto iré" dijo el castaño

"bien es hora de regresar sujétense" dijo el anciano kaio-shin mientras que el maestro roshi e issei lo tomaban de los hombros para desaparecer del lugar

"espero volver a verte issei" dijo el kaio-sama del norte mientras subía a su coche y se paseaba en su ahora enorme planeta

Tierra- Kame House

El anciano kaio-shin junto al maestro roshi e issei aparecían en la pequeña isla donde un muy entretenido oolong leía unas revistas hasta que vio a los recién llegados

"¿cómo les fue?, ¿issei domino las técnicas?" pregunto oolong

"así es oolong de hecho lo hizo en tiempo record por lo que le regale mi colección privada" dijo el maestro roshi

"así es sin duda alguna es un muchacho muy impresionante, educado y con muy buen gusto" dijo el anciano kaio-shin haciendo sonreír a issei "bueno me tengo que ir antes que el incompetente de shin venga a buscarme" dijo despidiéndose y desapareciendo

"bien gracias por las grandes enseñanzas maestro pero tengo que reunirme con goku y vegeta para lo del torneo" dijo el castaño

"no te preocupes jovencito ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, siempre serás bienvenido en la casa del gran muten roshi"

"así será maestro" dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego "balance breaker" al momento un tornado de fuego se formó alrededor del castaño

[Welsh dragón balance breaker] pronuncio ddraig mientras el tornado se disipaba mostrando la armadura de la boosted gear

Issei emprendió el vuelo hacia donde sentía el ki de goku y vegeta, los cuales estaban acompañados de krilin, le tomo solo unos segundos alcanzarlos

"veo que te has hecho fuerte insecto, con esa armadura tienes el nivel que tenía majin-buu cuando lo enfrente por primera vez" dijo vegeta con orgullo

"debo suponer que en tu forma de dragón... ¿Cómo se llamaba?" dijo goku sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca a los presentes

[Es la juggernaut drive la forma prohibida de la boosted gear]

"gracias ddraig, bien asumo que con esa forma tendrías el nivel de súper boo cuando absorbió a gohan" dijo goku

"cuando domines el ki divino seguramente tendrás un nivel comparable al súper saiyajin fase dios" dijo vegeta "sin dudas si me confió nos superaras, pero aun así no te lo permitiré" recalco el príncipe saiyajin

"si así sin dudas podremos ganar el torneo" dijo goku

"oigan no es por ser imprudente pero ¿gohan podrá participar?" dijo krilin

"tiene que, el destino de la tierra depende de este torneo" dijo vegeta

Justo en ese instante llegaron donde se encontraban gohan y picoro entrenando y se notaba que el nivel de gohan era bastante mayor al de cuando peleo contra freezer aunque mucho menor al de cuando lo hizo contra majin-buu

"hola papá, señor vegeta, krilin e issei, ¿cómo han estado?" pregunto gohan bastante alegre

"hola gohan queríamos preguntarles si quisieran participar en el torneo de las artes marciales contra el universo 6"

"¿un torneo de artes marciales contra el universo 6?" pregunto con duda el picoro

"así es y queremos que estén en el equipo" dijo goku con entusiasmo

"cuanta con ello papá, por cierto te vez mucho más fuerte issei" dijo gohan con entusiasmo

"así es, el actualmente es más fuerte que tu gohan, más te vale seguir entrenando" dijo vegeta molesto

"entiendo señor vegeta" dijo un poco apenado

"en fin nos veremos en la casa de vegeta en cuatro días" dijo goku

"¿cuatro días? Rayos tengo una conferencia importante en esos días" dijo gohan

[Puedes dar la conferencia con antelación o un día después, el destino de este planeta depende de esto] dijo ddraig con seriedad

"el dragón tiene razón, más te vale participar insecto ya no permitiré que hayan saiyajin flojos e irresponsables... bueno lo irresponsable de tu padre no tiene remedio" dijo vegeta lo primero con seriedad y lo último en burla

"Si bien apoyo tu educación vegeta tiene razón debes entrenar más duro gohan" dijo picoro con seriedad

"si tiene razón señor picoro" dijo un poco decaído gohan

"pongamos todo nuestro esfuerzo en esto gohan" dijo issei poniendo una mano en el hombro de gohan haciendo verlo para luego sonreír

"si vamos issei" dijo más animado

Y así pasaron los cuatro días donde todos esperaban en la casa de bulma a goku y vegeta pues estos fueron a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo para hacerse más fuertes, en un instante aparecieron gracias a la tele transportación

"llegan tarde" grito bulma mientras los demás asentían incluido bills

"lo sentimos mucho bulma pero teníamos que asearnos y a este insecto le tomo mucho tiempo" dijo vegeta

"no es mi culpa que me el agua estuviera perfecta" dijo goku con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos mirando hacia la casa

"deja de dar escusas insecto y sube a este cubo" dijo vegeta ya en el cubo algo molesto

Ya todos en el cubo wiss decidió partir a gran velocidad mientras todos platicaban amenamente y bastantes emocionados hasta que llegaron a la frontera entre los universos donde se quedaron pasmados al ver el tamaño de las súper esferas del dragón las cuales estaban alrededor del planeta

Luego de salir de su impresión bajaron a las gradas pero a wiss no le agradaron por lo que sin permiso las cambio por algo mas cómodo mientras issei, el maestro roshi y oolong platicaban con el anciano kaio-shin como viejos amigos cosa que dejo confundidos a los kaio-shin del universo 6

"¿es amigo de unos mortales?" preguntó el kaio-shin del universo 6 al anciano kaio-shin

"amigos pero sobre todo soy el maestro de aquel joven de cabello castaño les impresionaría saber que él es un dragón y no uno cualquiera, él es el gran dragón emperador rojo" dijo con bastante orgullo mientras los kaio-shin del universo 6 veían impactados al castaño quien tomaba asiento para hacer un examen el cual para él no era tan difícil de hecho un niño de primaria podría resolverlo fácilmente o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba ya que al ver a goku y a vegeta afligidos por las preguntas se extrañó un poco hasta que vados quien lo vio mirando a otro lado se le acerco

"jovencito termine su examen" dijo vados

"pero ya lo termine de hecho fue muy fácil" dijo mientras todos los presentes a excepción de gohan y los del universo 6 (ya saben quiénes son no voy a describirlos) lo miraban impresionados

"déjeme ver" dijo vado tomando la hoja y viendo que todo estaba correcto "bien no hay ningún error todo fue contestado correctamente ahora espere en las gradas de los participantes" dijo vados para que issei asintiera y volara donde bills y wiss lo esperaban bastante felices

"no hay duda chico eres de los más importantes de este equipo" dijo bills con orgullo

Pasado un rato todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares esperando a que el réferi del torneo hablara

"bien damas y caballeros gracias por la espera comencemos con los combates del universo 6 contra el universo 7" dijo con entusiasmo el réferi "es hora de comenzar el primer combate, nuestro primer participante es" dijo para mostrar la pantalla de los combatientes marcando a picoro contra botamo "que pasen los participantes picoro del universo 7 y botamo del universo 6"

En ese momento picoro bajo a la plataforma de pelea junto al oso amarillo, por su parte issei reía en su mente al ver a botamo ya que le recordaba a winnie de pooh y se imaginaba peleando contra el personaje que vio una vez en la tv al lado de su amigo de la infancia shidou

En un momento a otro botamo se lanzó contra picoro pero tras tratar de impactar contra el picoro lo recibió con un golpe pero este fue absorbido por el cuerpo de botamo

"parece ser que los ataques del participante picoro son inútiles contra el participante botamo" dijo el réferi

"jajaja parece que estas en un gran problema yo el gran botamo puedo absorber los ataques físicos y de ki gracias a mi piel por lo que te será inútil atacarme tan solo ríndete" dijo el gran oso

"he me acabas de dar una idea de cómo derrotarte" dijo picoro para luego estirar sus brazos enrollando a botamo

"parece ser que el participante picoro tiene una estrategia para combatir contra el participante botamo" comento el réferi

"que haces bájame" dijo botamo mientras era elevado por los brazos de picoro

"eres un idiota me revelaste la forma de derrotarte con solo decir eso" dijo picoro de forma arrogante para luego estirar aún más sus brazos hasta sacar a botamo de la plataforma y regresar a la normalidad sus brazos "yo gane" dijo con una sonrisa confiada

"el participante botamo del universo 6 ha sido eliminado el ganador del combate es picoro del universo 7" comento el réferi "el siguiente combatiente que enfrentara a picoro será frost del universo 6" dijo mientras el sujeto idéntico a freezer bajo

"je me enfrentare a la contraparte de freezer" dijo picoro

"hola muy buenos días" dijo frost acercándose a picoro "fue una pelea impresionante, lo felicito honestamente es todo un honor pelear contra un guerrero tan respetable como usted, es un gusto conocerlo" le extendió la mano a forma de saludo el cual picoro acepto a duras penas

"bien que comience el combate" dijo el réferi

"usa tu forma final sé que esa es tu forma limitada ya pelee contra alguien como tú" dijo picoro con seriedad

"oh entiendo si así gusta lo haré" dijo frost mientras su ki lo rodeaba de forma agresiva hasta que se transformó en su tercera forma "listo" pero fue interrumpido por picoro

"esa no es tu forma final esa es tu tercera forma" dijo picoro con molestia "te demostrare que voy enserio" dijo picoro para lanzar sus hombreras pesadas y su turbante afuera de la plataforma haciendo que el lugar temblara por la fuerza del impacto

"oh me disculpo lo subestime un poco bien le mostrare mi forma final" dijo para que su ki nuevamente lo rodeara hasta que se disipo mostrando ahora si su forma final

"ahora si vamos a pelear" dijo picoro para lanzarse al combate contra frost

Los golpes iban y venían aunque frost tenía una clara ventaja picoro no se rendía por lo que frost decidió terminar rápido con esto lanzando un láser de ki a las piernas y brazos de picoro y luego embestirlo con fuerza y lanzar una bola de ki del tamaño de una pelota de futbol y tras impactar con picoro este término fuera de la arena con leves heridas pero derrotado

De inmediato frost bajo y se paró al lado de picoro para tratar de socorrerlo pero el árbitro puso su oído en el pecho de picoro y tras escuchar los latidos del corazón de picoro dio por finalizada la pelea dándole la victoria a frost

"el participante picoro del universo 7 ha sido derrotado, el participante frost gana el combate" anuncio el réferi

"el siguiente combate será entre el participante frost contra el participante gohan del universo7"

"espero y sea un buen combate" dijo frost

"lo mismo digo" dijo gohan

"comiencen" anuncio el réferi y al instante

"AHHHHHHH" grito gohan transformándose en súper saiyajin

"que los saiyajin tienen transformaciones, ¿acaso sabias de esto?" pregunto champa mirando a kyabe mientras hit miro por un segundo a gohan y luego cerro nuevamente sus ojos

"no de hecho es la primera vez que lo veo" dijo kyabe

"admiren al súper saiyajin" grito bills

"vaya esa transformación lo hace ver mucho más poderoso" dijo frost con elegancia

"peleare más enserio" dijo gohan "AHHHHHH" grito nuevamente y esta vez se convirtió en el súper saiyajin fase 2 "espero y me des un buen combate" dijo seriamente gohan

"lo mismo digo joven" dijo frost para luego lanzarse pero de pronto se encontraba en el suelo de la plataforma "¿qué?" dijo con duda

"acabare con esto rápido" dijo gohan para luego lanzarse contra frost con una serie de golpes y patadas que el demonio del frio no pudo esquivar quedando seriamente débil y arrodillado en el suelo de la plataforma para luego ser pateado fuera de la plataforma por gohan

"que le pasa a gohan actúa bastante molesto" dijo goku

"es el rencor que le guarda a freezer y aun así se limitó" dijo picoro con seriedad

"el participante frost ha sido derrotado el ganador es gohan del universo 7" anuncio el réferi

"vaya fui derrotado muy rápido lo admito usted es muy fuerte joven" dijo frost

"lo lamento me pase en el combate y lo ataque con mucha fuerza" dijo gohan

"no se disculpe joven usted peleo con toda su fuerza y gano justamente" dijo frost

Luego de eso subió a las gradas de los participantes

"el siguiente combate será entre el participante gohan contra el participante mageta del universo 6 ahora comiencen" dijo para luego ser sacado de la plataforma por vados mientras hacia una barrera alrededor de la plataforma "debido al estilo de pelea de los metal-man se ha puesto una barrera para proteger al público ahora que inicie el combate"

Al instante gohan se transformó en súper saiyajin y ataco a mageta causando un fuerte ruido, mageta aprovecho y ataco a gohan sin embargo el esquivo el ataque y se elevó en el aire

Mageta al ver esto empieza a sacar vapor de la cabeza y abre la boca lanzando balas de lava contra gohan el cual las contrarrestaba con ataques de ki por lo que mageta decidió lanzar un ataque de lava de la boca haciendo a gohan esquivarlo

Gohan al verse en problemas se transformó en súper saiyajin fase 2 y se paró en la orilla de la plataforma

"acabare con esto de un solo ataque" dijo para luego llevar sus manos a su frente "masenko" grito lanzando un ataque de ki en contra de mageta quien respondió con su ataque de lava "rayos AHHHHHHH" grito gohan aumentando su poder y superando lentamente al de mageta "con esto no le ganare" dijo gohan para luego esquivar el ataque de lava de mageta y elevarse al aire "kame hame HAAAAAA" grito gohan mientras el kame hame ha impactaba a mageta pero este lograba resistirlo a duras penas "AHHHHHHH SUPER KAME HAME HAAAAAAA" grito gohan aumentando su ataque pero no midió su propio poder por lo que ambos salieron volando hacia fuera de la plataforma y cayendo de esta en el proceso la barrera alrededor de la plataforma fue destruida

"el participante gohan y el participante mageta quedan descalificados el siguiente combate será entre el participante hyoudou issei del universo 7 contra kyabe del universo 6" anuncio el réferi

"estas listo ddraig" dijo el castaño extrañando a todos pero luego la boosted gear hizo aparición dejando impresionados a todos incluidos los kaio-shin

[Estoy listo compañero] dijo ddraig

"me han informado que ese guantelete forma parte del combatiente y está autorizado por los dos dioses de la destrucción a usarlo" anuncio el réferi

"tengo una duda" dijo kyabe llamando la atención de issei "¿usted es un saiyajin?"

"no yo soy un dragón humanoide, yo soy uno de los dos dragones celestiales, el sekiryuutei o más conocido como el dragón emperador rojo" dijo issei con una sonrisa retadora

"entiendo disculpe ¿usted sabe cómo hacen los saiyajin del universo 7 para transformarse en esa forma de cabello dorado?" pregunto kyabe cosa que molesto a vegeta quien grito desde las gradas

"AVERIGUALO POR TI MISMO INSECTO" grito en cólera

"déjalo se pone así cuando se trata de saiyajin después de todo es el príncipe de su raza" dijo issei

"entiendo" dijo kyabe asintiendo

"te diré como lo hacen tienes que enfurecerte completamente y luego hacer esa ira explotar mientras elevas tu ki" dijo el castaño con confianza

"entiendo muchas gracias" dijo kyabe

"bien que comience el combate" dijo el réferi

"me permite intentar transformarme" dijo kyabe

"adelante" dijo issei "porque yo también me transformare"

"AHHHHHH" grito kyabe pero veía que su cabello no cambiaba

[Que decepción y te haces llamar saiyajin] dijo ddraig con arrogancia [solo eres un inútil después de derrotarte destruiremos tu planeta natal ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba a goku y a vegeta? Ah si el planeta sadala]

Eso enfureció a kyabe de verdad y se imaginó a su planeta siendo destruido por issei

"AAHHHHHH" grito en ira kyabe y de golpe logro transformarse "maldito" se lanzó contra issei golpeándolo en la cara y este apenas logro estabilizarse en el aire

"balance breaker" dijo issei

[Welsh dragón balance breaker]

Luego de eso issei se lanzó contra kyabe quien sorprendido de ver ahora una armadura roja algo intimidante para el trato de contrarrestar la embestida aumentando su ki logrando detener el avance de issei

"felicidades kyabe lograste convertirte en todo un súper saiyajin" dijo issei deshaciendo el casco de la armadura

"¿ah?" dijo kyabe en duda al ver que en efecto se había transformado en súper saiyajin

"como recompensa te mostrare mi máximo poder" dijo issei mientras kyabe lo observaba elevarse y mover sus manos hacia los lados, cabe decir que incluso hit se interesó por eso y decidió verlo transformarse

"yo aquel que despertara" dijo issei a la par que varias esferas de luz lo rodeaban y una enorme presión salía expulsada de él que incluso kyabe tuvo que aferrarse usando su ki

"va a comenzar" se escuchó de las esferas una voz infantil como de un niño de ocho años "si va a comenzar" se escuchó otra voz de ahora una niña pequeña

"soy el dragón celestial que robo los principios de la dominación" dijo issei a la par que un aura roja como la sangre y densa lo cubría mientras que el cuello y la cabeza de la armadura crecían bastante

"siempre fue así" dijo la voz de una mujer "tienes razón, siempre fue así" contesto una voz masculina

"me rio del infinito, me compadezco del sueño" dijo issei a la par que las alas de su armadura crecían junto al resto de su cuerpo

"el mundo te rechaza" dijo otra voz femenina diferente a la anterior

"me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación" dijo issei mientras su cuerpo aumento aún mas de tamaño y tomaba cada vez más la forma de un dragón occidental real

"siempre fue el poder" dijo otra voz masculina "siempre fue el amor" dijo otra voz femenina

"no importa cuantas veces sea, ustedes elegirán el camino de la destrucción" se escucharon una cantidad enorme de diferentes voces al mismo tiempo

"¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!" dijo issei mientras terminaba de tomar la forma de un dragón rojo enorme mientras los kaio-shin e incluso champa y vados junto al resto de espectadores a excepción de goku, vegeta bills y wiss se asombraban y asustaban de tan imponente transformación

[¡Juggernaut Drive!] Grito ddraig

"GROAAAAA"/ [GROAAAAAAA] rugieron issei y ddraig al mismo tiempo con bastante intensidad asustando a los demás creyendo que perdió el control a excepción de bills, wiss, goku y vegeta

"no importa cuántas veces vea esa forma" dijo bills con seriedad "incluso a mí me atemoriza"

"presencia el verdadero poder de un dragón celestial" dijo issei con voz grabe

A esto kyabe lanzo un ataque similar al Galick Gun de vegeta y le dio de lleno a issei pero este ni se inmuto mientras parecía que el ataque no le hacía nada

[boost]x20 [longinus smasher] pronuncio ddraig mientras el ataque de kyabe perdía terreno contra el de issei fácilmente causando una explosión y haciendo volar por los aires a kyabe hasta estrellarse contra la barrera agrietándola y dejando a kyabe fuera de combate e inconsciente

"e el g ganador e es hyoudou issei" dijo el presentador con miedo "el siguiente combate será entre el legendario asesino del universo 6 hit contra el dragón hyoudou issei" dijo al ver que issei no se había des transformado

"me enfrentaras en esa forma" dijo hit

"así es no te voy a subestimar" dijo issei

"que comience el combate" dijo el réferi

Justo en ese momento hit apareció a unos metros de issei y este se movió unos metros atrás pero al parecer jaco logro ver algo que lo dejo impactado por lo que fue con goku y vegeta para avisarles

Por su parte issei ni se inmuto ante el ataque que recibió

[Esa clase de ataque no funciona con nosotros aun si saltas en el tiempo no nos vencerás de esa forma] dijo ddraig impactando a todos

(Que rayos por eso no lo vi venir menos mal la juggernaut drive ofrece una defensa poderosa) pensó issei

"ya veo entonces peleare mano a mano" dijo hit lanzándose contra issei chocando puños con este y haciéndolo retroceder

"eres realmente fuerte" dijo issei con calma

Hit no dijo nada y se volvió a lanzar contra issei chocando puños pero

[Penetrate] pronuncio ddraig lanzando a hit contra la plataforma con bastante fuerza y dejándolo levemente herido

"¿que fue eso?" pregunto hit

"mi habilidad especial que me permite penetrar cualquier defensa sin importar que" dijo issei

"ya veo bien es hora de terminar esto" dijo hit mientras lanzaba una onda de ki contra issei quien respondió con otro longinus smasher

De un segundo a otro issei se encontraba perdiendo su transformación y cayendo inconsciente a la plataforma con un hit en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba issei

"eres poderoso y lo admito pero no más que yo" dijo hit tranquilamente mientras issei era sacado de la plataforma por goku

"el peleador hyoudou issei ha quedado inconsciente el ganador del combate es hit" anuncio el réferi "el siguiente combate será entre vegeta del universo 7 contra hit del universo 6"

Vegeta bajo y miro seriamente a hit mientras recordaba lo que jaco le dijo sobre la habilidad de hit

"no me confiare insecto" dijo vegeta revelando el súper saiyajin blue

"bien que comience el combate" dijo el réferi

Al instante hit apareció al lado de vegeta pero al parecer vegeta había logrado esquivar el ataque del sicario

"es como dijo ese tal jaco" dijo en voz baja mientras esquivaba otro ataque

Pronto hit noto que el ataque de issei le dejo un serio daño en su cuerpo y entre más tiempo peleara más empeoraría por lo que decidió terminar su pelea con vegeta de una vez

"toma insec" no termino de decirlo cuando cayó inconsciente al suelo con el puño de hit en su estomago

"el participante vegeta ha sido derrotado el ultimo participante del universo 7 son goku se enfrentara al último participante del universo 6 hit" anuncio el réferi "que comience el combate"

La pelea fue igual que en el anime solo que hit al momento en que goku lanzo el kame hame ha lo recibió completo al sentirse afectado por el ataque anterior de issei quedando eliminado

"el torneo ha terminado el equipo del universo 7 gana el combate" anuncio el réferi

En ese momento bills se acercó a champa

"espero y cumplas tu parte del trato" dijo bills

"espero y cumplan con el ramen aún me deben 51 semanas terrestre de katsudon ramen" dijo champa

"nunca retracto mi palabra champa" dijo bills serio

"disculpe señor bills/señor champa" dijeron al mismo tiempo el par de ángeles

"que sucede/que pasa" dijeron al mismo tiempo pero luego vieron a un pequeño ser acompañado de otros dos más grandes y se pusieron nerviosos volando a sus pies e inclinándose "bienvenido zen ó sama a que debemos el gran honor de su visita" dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos dioses

"bien, al ver como ustedes dos por su cuenta organizaron este evento juntos, decidí pasar por aquí, ya saben, hacer una aparición pública y asegurarme que nada saliera mal" dijo el pequeño ser

"perdónenos su majestad" dijo champa

"le ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras disculpas" dijo bills

"Después de echarle un vistazo, todo fue impresionante, fue tan impresionante que decidí hacer uno evento igual pero con más universos incluidos" dijo el pequeño ser

"es una magnífica idea" dijeron ambos dioses de la destrucción al mismo tiempo

"enserio que genial hagámoslo de nuevo yo le entro" dijo goku mientras se acercaba a zen ó sama con la mano extendida "es una promesa"

Todo se puso tenso por un instante pero luego zen ó-sama tomo la mano de goku con felicidad

"trato hecho hehehe" rio con felicidad pero luego su vista se enfocó en issei y voló hacia el con mucha alegría "tú eres impresionante, te convertiste en un dragón y luego wow rugiste muy fuerte" dijo muy emocionado

"muchas gracias jejeje cuando quieras te lo vuelvo a mostrar" dijo issei como si con un niño hablara

"quiero verlo ahora" dijo emocionado zen ó-sama

"bien pero dame un poco de espacio" dijo para que el pequeño ser se alejara unos metros

"yo aquel que despertara" dijo issei a la par que varias esferas de luz lo rodeaban y una enorme presión salía expulsada de él, por su parte zen ó sama se veía emocionado

"va a comenzar" se escuchó de las esferas una voz infantil como de un niño de ocho años "si va a comenzar" se escuchó otra voz de ahora una niña pequeña

"soy el dragón celestial que robo los principios de la dominación" dijo issei a la par que un aura roja como la sangre y densa lo cubría mientras que el cuello y la cabeza de la armadura crecían bastante

"siempre fue así" dijo la voz de una mujer "tienes razón, siempre fue así" contesto una voz masculina

"me rio del infinito, me compadezco del sueño" dijo issei a la par que las alas de su armadura crecían junto al resto de su cuerpo

"el mundo te rechaza" dijo otra voz femenina diferente a la anterior

"me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación" dijo issei mientras su cuerpo aumento aún más de tamaño y tomaba cada vez más la forma de un dragón occidental real

"siempre fue el poder" dijo otra voz masculina "siempre fue el amor" dijo otra voz femenina

"no importa cuantas veces sea, ustedes elegirán el camino de la destrucción" se escucharon una cantidad enorme de diferentes voces al mismo tiempo

"¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!" dijo issei mientras terminaba de tomar la forma de un dragón rojo enorme mientras zen ó-sama se emocionaba de tan imponente transformación

[¡Juggernaut-Drive!] Grito ddraig

"GROAAAAA"/ [GROAAAAAAA] rugieron issei y ddraig al mismo tiempo con bastante intensidad

"woaaa que emocionante" dijo el pequeño mientras subía a la espalda de issei "vamos vuela" dijo como si de un niño se tratara a pesar de ser el dios supremo

"hii" dijo issei mientras volaba lentamente pues el sospechaba de que ese ser al que los dioses de la destrucción se arrodillaron era alguien importante por lo que decidió hacerle caso a sus peticiones

"hahaha esto es divertido" dijo el rey del todo para luego levantarse e irse con sus guardias y los dioses de la destrucción "bien me voy" dijo muy feliz para retirarse con sus dos guardias del lugar

Luego de eso issei se des transformó y fue con los dioses de la destrucción quienes le agradecieron por acceder a las peticiones del rey del todo

Fin del capitulo 4


	6. SOS Desde El Futuro

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

"Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?" dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Issei se hallaba entrenando con gohan, goku y vegeta en el planeta de bills.

Wiss sugirió que gohan entrenara con issei ya que ambos tenían un nivel muy parecido sindo issei un poco mas poderoso, durante esos dos meses entrenaron bastante por lo que tanto issei como gohan podian hacer frente a goku o a vegeta en súper saiyajin fase 2 aunque obviamente no podían ganar, cabe decir que si issei usaba la juggernaut drive apenas mantenía el combate por la clara ventaja de sus adversarios.

En estos momentos se encontraban descansando cuando vieron que goku y vegeta estaban apresurados a irse y con un semblante serio junto a unos curiosos bills y wiss, estos se acercaron a preguntar cuando vegeta habló

"Vamonos de prisa trunks volvió y mal herido" dijo con molestia y leve preocupación

Estos ni cortos ni perezosos tomaron a goku de la espalda para ser teletransportados a la tierra justamente frente al pequeño trunks

Allí lo vieron en una cama improvisada en un kiosko, bastante herido se hallaba una versión adulta del pequeño trunks.

Goku de inmediato se teletransportó a la torre del maestro karin para regresar unos segundos después con semillas del ermitaño.

Tras darle una al trunks adulto, este recuperó la conciencia sin embargo apenas vio a goku se abalanzó contra este con extrema violencia sin embargo fue parado por vegeta y bulma.

Este luego explicó el por que de su ataque ya que al parecer una versión alterna de goku apareció en el futuro siendo este llamado goku black, también explico que este apareció después de evitar la resurecion de majin buu matando a todos los humanos del planeta en un año a pesar de que tal sujeto tenia el nivel para destruir la galaxia entera si no es que medio universo si así lo deceara por lo que este mataba a los humanos por placer.

Issei se enfureció ya que a pesar de ahora ser un dragón completo aun se identificaba con los humanos por lo que un ser así a su parecer debía ser exterminado.

Vegeta tras escuchar que la bulma del futuro fue asesinada se molesto bastante por lo que decidió ir al futuro, gohan, goku e issei apoyaron la idea ya que los tres consideraban a ese tal black como un maníaco con aires de dios.

Bills se negó a ir puesto que al ser un dios de la destrucción su puesto le impedía ir por lo que decidió encomendarle a issei la tarea de exterminar al tal black por lo que le dio un poco de su poder de la destrucción siendo esta una pequeña esfera negra que contenía mucho poder destructivo concentrado, issei decidió guardarlo en la boosted gear para que no se perdiera.

Debido a que tendrían que esperar un día para viajar al futuro según bulma decidieron entrenar en la habitación del tiempo aunque goku decidió ir a entrenar con el maestro roshi.

Habitación del tiempo

Issei entrenaba junto a trunks y gohan para volverse mas poderosos hasta que issei se vio en la necesidad de usar ki divino aunque al no dominarlo este perdía el efecto de este ki para caer completamente debilitado y callendo en la inconsciencia.

Espacio Mental dentro de la boosted gear

Issei se encontraba frente a ddraig quien lo miraba con orgullo al ver que el castaño había aumentado bastante su nivel en estos meses dentro de la habitación del tiempo, este decidió hablar con el de un descubrimiento que tuvo desde que shen long había regresado a issei a su apariencia original de cuando llegó

"Compañero hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, se trata de algo que descubrí hace meses justo antes del torneó contra el universo 6" dijo el dragón con seriedad

"Y de que se trata ddraig" pregunto con curiosidad el castaño ya que ddraig estuvo muy callado durante ese tiempo

"Descubrí que si uso gran parte de mi poder puedo cumplir un deseó limitado al poder que use por lo que tuve la idea de modificar por medio de eso la boosted gear, ahora podemos sincronizar nos aumentando mas tu poder y hay mas al parecer si uso esa habilidad de conceder deseos mientras estamos sincronizados puedo provocar cambios grandes aunque por nuestro nivel actual estoy un poco alejado del dragón de las súper esferas" todo eso impresionó a issei mas al saber que entre más poderosos se volvieran más fácil seria conceder deseos complicados como revivir a los humanos muertos y a los kaio-shin asesinados por black en el futuro.

"Solo nos queda entrenar ddraig y ahora que estas vivo gracias a wiss podemos aumentar tu nivel aunque veo que de verdad aumentaste tu poder" dijo issei impresionado

"Así es compañero actualmente soy mucho mas fuerte que tu ya que yo he entrenado mucho mas duro desde que fui revivido por wiss y ahora que tengo dominio sobre el funcionamiento de la boosted gear puedo cambiar libremente el lugar donde estoy sellado por lo que he entrenado a gravedades que solo goku y vegeta podrían soportar" dijo con seriedad el dragón

"Bien es tiempo de que despierte necesito ser mas fuerte para pelear contra ese tal black, puede que tenga que usar el mafuba contra el" dijo issei

"Si lo haces sella lo en puedo crear una prisión donde tenerlo cautivó y quitarle su poder drenando lo como lo hacia vitra en el pasado" dijo tranquilo el dragón al castaño

"Bien lo tendré en cuenta pero que hacemos con esto" dijo el castaño mientras sostiene la esfera morada que le dio bills

"Por lo pronto dejarla como última opción, no hay que arriesgar nos mucho" dijo el dragón con seriedad

"Así sera tendremos cuidado compañero, nos vemos luego" dijo issei mientras salia del espacio mental de la boosted gear.

Fuera de la habitación del tiempo- templo sagrado.

Un agujero se habría en el lugar para que de el salieran vegeta,issei, gohan y trunks

Vegeta se encontraba sastifecho con su entrenamiento pero sobretodo con el de trunks ya que logro una transformación bastante poderosa ya que desprendía cierto aire de ki divino el la llamo súper saiyajin rage

Por su parte gohan había recuperado su poder por completo siendo ahora bastante poderoso mientras issei había logrado usar el estado de sincronización con ddraig a un nivel decente se podría decir que ahora podía hacerle frente a algunos enemigos de alto nivel y obligar a trunks a usar su nueva transformación aunque dudaba mucho poder vencerlo ya que aun no dominaba dicha técnica tal vez en algún futuro la utilizaría

Al llegar a la casa de bulma, esta ya tenia lista la maquina del tiempo ya solo hacia falta esperar a goku y gracias a kaio-sama del norte pudieron avisarle de que la maquina estaba lista por lo que sin más goku llegó al lugar con un raro jarrón mientras issei noto que le faltaba el sello especial con el que el objetivo a ser sellado no escapara aunque el sabia que dicho sello no era necesario para lo que tenia planeado.

Una vez subieron a la maquina del tiempo se percataron que solo había espacio para tres pero bulma saco otra máquina del tiempo que era en la que cell había llegado por lo que en una viajaban goku, vegeta y trunks mientras en la otra viajaban bulma, gohan e issei, bulma se negó a quedarse alegando que la necesitarían por lo que sin mas se embarcaron hacia el futuro.

Linea temporal - Futuro de Trunks

Todos llegaron al futuro y lo que lograron ver los entristeció y molesto bastante ya que la ciudad donde llegaron estaba totalmente destruida.

Tras bajar guardaron en cápsulas las maquinas del tiempo para evitar incidentes, al caminar un poco goku fue atacado por dos proyectiles de lanzacohetes que fueron destruidos por trunks mientras dos sujetos se disculpaban con el por confundir a goku con black.

Estos los guiaron hasta la guarida donde estaban los pocos humanos de la resistencia que quedaban, una chica de cabello obscuro y gabardina verde obscuro corrió a donde estaba trunks y lo recibió con mucha alegría por llegar con ayuda.

aunque cabe decir que todos desconfiaban de goku por su gran parecido con black y tras una breve explicación de trunks logro convencerlos de que el ayudaría contra black, por su parte vegeta lanzo una cápsula donde comida y muchas provisiones salieron e hizo sonreír a los refugiados y a los de la resistencia y era sobre todo por el hecho de que sus provisiones eran muy limitadas y lo que trajo el príncipe de los saiyajin era lo suficiente como para sobrevivir un largo tiempo.

Pasado un rato issei, goku, vegeta, gohan y trunks se embarcaron en búsqueda de black por lo que vegeta hizo un ataque de ki para llamar su atención

De entre las nubes un torbellino bajo con algunos rayos y de allí la figura de el tal mencionado black hizo aparición

"Vaya pero si son trunks, vegeta, son goku, su hijo gohan pero a ti no te conozco ¿quien eres?" dijo black pero al ver a issei lo señalo para preguntar lo último.

"Yo soy uno de los dos dragones celestiales, el dragón emperador rojo, hyoudou issei" dijo el castaño de manera imponente

"Nunca oí hablar de ti y aunque seas fuerte no eres mas que un mero mortal" dijo black con burla

En ese momento la boosted gear apareció y ddraig hablo con fuerza

[Tu el sujeto de allí te llamas black] dijo ddraig con una voz molesta mientras black cambiaba su semblante a uno serió [has cometido la peor estupidez de tu vida]

En ese momento la boosted gear scale mail hizo aparición en un tornado de fuego

"yo aquel que despertara" dijo issei a la par que varias esferas de luz lo rodeaban y una enorme presión salía expulsada de él

"va a comenzar" se escuchó de las esferas una voz infantil como de un niño de ocho años "si va a comenzar" se escuchó otra voz de ahora una niña pequeña

"soy el dragón celestial que robo los principios de la dominación" dijo issei a la par que un aura roja como la sangre y densa lo cubría mientras que el cuello y la cabeza de la armadura crecían bastante

"siempre fue así" dijo la voz de una mujer "tienes razón, siempre fue así" contesto una voz masculina

"me rio del infinito, me compadezco del sueño" dijo issei a la par que las alas de su armadura crecían junto al resto de su cuerpo

"el mundo te rechaza" dijo otra voz femenina diferente a la anterior

"me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación" dijo issei mientras su cuerpo aumento aún mas de tamaño y tomaba cada vez más la forma de un dragón occidental real

"siempre fue el poder" dijo otra voz masculina "siempre fue el amor" dijo otra voz femenina

"¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!" dijo issei mientras terminaba de tomar la forma de un dragón rojo enorme

"no importa cuantas veces sea, ustedes elegirán el camino de la destrucción" se escucharon una cantidad enorme de diferentes voces al mismo tiempo

Black se sintió intimidado frente a el un enorme y enfurecido dragón se abalanzó contra el y lo golpeó escuchándose un [penetrate] para luego sentir bastante dolor mientras mucho ki rodeaba al enorme dragón y dicho ki era divino.

Al instante fue golpeado por un enfurecido vegeta quien lo golpeó con mucha fuerza impactándolo contra el suelo dejándolo muy lastimado.

Vegeta lo levanto de la cabeza y lo pateo lejos para luego transformarse en ssj blue.

Black se alejo un poco y luego comenzó a aumentar su ki transformándose en el súper saiyajin rose para contraatacar a vegeta pero una patada de trunks en ssj rage lo lanzó al suelo y debe admitir que lo lastimó, tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser mordido por la enorme mandíbula del furioso dragón que lo logro golpear con la cola y lo lanzó algo lejos

Cerca de el se escucho una voz

"Veo que se te han complicado las cosas deja ayudarte"

Luego apareció un sujeto parecido a los kaio-shin

Luego de eso este se lanzo contra trunks pero fue recibido por un golpe en el vientre y un ataque de ki en el rostro aunque se regeneró como si nada a lo que dejo en duda a los demás

[Un inmortal he] dijo ddraig por medio de la juggernaut drive

Zamasu y black se impresionaron al ver que el enorme dragón saco a la luz su secreto

[No eres una amenaza tan grande así que preparate seras derrotado] dijo ddraig

Pronto issei regreso a solo su balance breaker y se lanzó directo contra zamasu mientras black peleaba contra un impaciente goku y un furioso vegeta que se quejaba de que goku se metiera en su pelea

Gohan miraba todo junto a bulma y mía ya que vegeta le pidió que las cuidará de un posible ataque enemigo, este veía impresionado la batalla ya que no se esperaba que issei fuera tan impulsivo al lanzarse así contra un enemigo desconocido y debido a la distancia el no pudo escuchar lo referente a que este era inmortal.

Bulma veia a vegeta herir bastante a black ya que este nada podía hacer ante los ataques del príncipe saiyajin pero noto que goku necesitaba su kaio ken para poder enfrentar a black por lo que quedaba claro que vegeta superó a goku.

Mai veía todo muy emocionada ya que tenia la esperanza de que ganaran.

De vuelta con trunks e issei, estos peleaban duramente contra zamasu que poco podía hacer contra el aunque ser inmortal le daba la ventaja de no ser herido de gravedad aunque noto que issei desapareció el cascó de la armadura y lo miro con burla para luego quitar una gema de la armadura y ponerla en el suelo para luego gritar

"Mafuba" y un tornado verdoso se dio alrededor de zamasu mientras era arrastrado por el mismo sin poder oponer resistencia, este gritaba de terror al ver que estaba entrando en la pequeña gema y al terminar de estar dentro de ella issei la tomo y la volvió a unir a la boosted gear.

El ki de zamasu dejo de sentirse por lo que black se alarmó solo para ver a issei con una sonrisa de burla este lo miro y dijo

"Inmortal o no las llamas del dragón emperador rojo consumen hasta el alma así que estas solo black" dijo issei con arrogancia mientras black se enfurecía y se lanzaba contra este pero fue golpeado por vegeta y trunks en una combinación de ataques que lo dejaban cada vez peor

Llego un punto en el que los ataques de vegeta lo hacían sangrar, black se hallaba en el suelo con las manos en el suelo mientras miraban a vegeta imponente frente a el pero luego fue lanzado al aire por un ataque de goku y este quedo en el aire muy en lo alto

Trunks se paro al lado de su padre y vegeta dijo.

"Tu nunca podrás dominar el poder de un saiyajin copia barata de kakaroto, tu tan solo eres un insecto" grito lo ultimo en furia mientras cargaba su garlik ho junto a trunks quien también cargaba el suyo para lanzarlo juntos. Black intento contrarrestarlo con un gran ataque

El ataque de black perdía terreno cuando de otra dirección logro escuchar

"Kame hame haaaaaa" grito goku

[Longinus smasher] anunció ddraig

Un enorme haz de luz esmeralda y un kame hame ha combinados lo golpeo dejando de hacer su ataque para recibir de lleno el ataque de padre e hijo mientras dio un grito desgarrador antes de ser completamente pulverizado sin dejar un solo rastro de el.

Trunks miraba esto feliz ya que al fin tenían la paz que tanto deseaban.

Vegeta estaba sastifecho aunque algo molestó por la intervención de goku e issei pero no los culpaba.

Goku miraba todo contento aunque estaba decepcionado ya que el quería pelear mas tiempo con black incluso había pensado en darle una semilla del ermitaño para aumentar más el tiempo del combate

Pero Issei era otra cosa el se hallaba dentro de su espacio mental en la boosted gear

Espacio mental dentro de la boosted gear

Zamasu se hallaba en una especie de prisión de cadenas mientras sentía que su poder era drenado

Frente a el un imponente dragón se encontraba mirándolo con burla

Al lado de este un serio issei lo miraba con aburrimiento

"Pagaran por esto cuando sea libre" dijo zamasu con rabia

"Queda te aquí por la eternidad siendo una recarga infinita de energía para mi compañero y para mi" Sentencio con burla ddraig

Issei solo se fue del espacio mental, ni siquiera se quedo a ver la reacción de zamasu el cual estaba gritando de ira mientras maldecía a issei e al dragón frente a el

Fuera del espacio mental

Issei miro a trunks el cual se miraba tranquilo aunque a la vez triste por el hecho de no poder revivir a los caídos por el ataque de zamasu o por los androides

Issei se acerco a el y le dijo

"Ddraig cree que si me hago mas fuerte podre regresar a la vida a todos los que han muerto en esta linea de tiempo" esto llamo la atención de todos incluidos gohan, bulma y mai quienes recién llegaban.

"Hablas enserio issei-san" dijo esperanzado trunks mientras mai se paraba al lado de el con una sonrisa por eso

"No mientes verdad issei" dijo vegeta con seriedad

"No miento pero necesitó ser mas poderoso para poder hacerlo ya que mi nivel actual no podría mas que revivir a unos cuantos pero si me vuelvo mas poderoso podría revivir a todos los que han muerto incluidos los que murieron durante el ataque de los androides " esto lleno de alegría a trunks prometiéndose entrenar con issei para ayudarlo a aumentar su poder.

Al llegar al refugio y dar la buena noticia la mayoría se emocionó e incluso hicieron una fiesta mientras bailaban de emoción, cuando escucharon que issei en un futuro podría revivir a todos los que murieron durante el ataque de black y el de los androides quisieron venerar lo como a un dios aunque Issei dijo que prefería que no lo venerarán como tal aunque esto solo aumento la emoción de todos por su supuesta benevolencia.

Tras finalizar la fiesta issei noto a cierto ser en el lugar y este miraba con tristeza el lugar, este al notar que issei lo miraba se acerco a el y le preguntó

"¿Tu hiciste esto?"

"No y el que lo hizo ya fue derrotado zeno-sama" dijo issei con tranquilidad

"Esto es tan triste ¿deberia borrarlo?" dijo este al aire en tono serio

"En un futuro podre arreglarlo, te lo prometo" dijo issei con una sonrisa mirándolo directamente

"Enserió puedes" pregunto con genuina curiosidad

"Así es pero tendré que entrenar por que nesecito tener mucho mas poder para lograr lo" dijo el castaño

"Bien esperare por eso quiero ver como lo haces" dijo el rey del todo

"Te sorprenderás ya que puedo transformarme en un gran dragón rojo" dijo con ánimos

"Genial Quiero verlo vamos" dijo con genuina emoción, cabe decir que todos veían lo que pasaba y vegeta le explicaba a trunks que ese ser frente a issei podía borrarlo todo en un segundo si así lo deseaba

Issei comenzó el cántico de la juggernaut drive y se transformo en un enorme dragón para deleite del rey del todo que ni tonto ni perezoso se monto en la espalda de tan imponente dragón hasta que quedo sastifecho.

Issei le sugirió si quería ir con ellos a su linea temporal para conocer a su otro yo y así tuviera con quien jugar en lo que el se hacía mas fuerte.

Este con emoción aceptó y se unió al viaje de regresó en la maquina donde issei, bulma y gohan viajaba ya que no quería separarse de su nuevo Amigó ya que así lo consideraba

Fin del capítulo


	7. Torneo Del Poder

Ha pasado tiempo desde la derrota de black goku, issei al llegar fue llamado por zeno-sama para que este fuera su amigo e issei le presentó al zeno-sama del futuro para que le hiciera compañía por que el quería ser lo suficiente poderoso como para revivir a todos los fallecidos por el ataque de black, zeno-sama del presente se lo tomo bien y dijo que issei era bastante noble por tal deseó de ayudar por lo que estuvo de acuerdo aunque cabe decir que cuando zeno-sama le contó a issei que el sabía que era de otra dimensión este se sorprendió pero este al decirle que estaba de acuerdo con que volviera a su dimensión siempre y cuando este lo visitara o le permitiera visitarlo por lo que issei contento aceptó.

Durante un tiempo issei, trunks, gohan, goku y vegeta estuvieron entrenando en el planeta de bills hasta que vegeta se dio cuenta que bulma estaba cerca de dar a luz por lo que tanto trunks como vegeta regresaron a la tierra junto a goku y gohan que querían ver a sus respectivas familias.

Issei siguió entrenando logrando conseguir perfeccionar la sincronización con ddraig, esto hacia que issei aumentara su nivel a niveles enormes incluso llegaba a casi alcanzar a goku o a vegeta en ssj blue aunque estos estaban aun a un nivel superior al suyo, claro que si issei usaba el kaioken este superaba a goku obligándolo a usar el kaioken x 10

Bills se hallaba sumamente feliz ya que issei estaba cada vez mas poderoso por lo que el creía que pronto podría darle un digno combate.

Wiss como maestro estaba sumamente orgulloso de que issei continuará su entrenamiento continuamente ya que este avanzaba bastante con cada entrenamiento.

Cuando Issei le contó a bills sobre que zamasu era uno de los involucrados en la destrucción del futuro este fue y se aseguró que este no pudiera hacerlo aunque se dio una enorme sorpresa ver que el propio rey del todo termino por destruir a zamasu ya que lo considero una amenaza.

Issei fue convocado por los dos zeno-sama para jugar con el, tras jugar con el joven dragón estos le platicaron de su idea del torneó por lo que este se sorprendió pero el sabia que al final nada malo sucedería por lo que les seguiría el juego.

Bills al enterarse casi se desmalla por las reglas del torneó pero sabiendo del nivel de sus discípulos y el de algunos de su universo no se preocupó tanto y mas al saber que estos no se rendirían

Vegeta se quiso reusar a participar ya que bulma podría dar a luz pronto pero con la ayuda de wiss eso ya no fue ningún problema

Goku sugirió que freezer participara en el torneo con ellos y sin esperar a la opinión de los demás a pesar de las negativas de todos y en especial de trunks este fue por freezer.

Tras llegar faltando poco para el plazo de iniciar el torneó llego goku con freezer y este al ver a trunks del futuro al lado del pequeño trunks los confundió con padre e hijo pero tras una explicación de issei este entendió que eran la misma persona pero de lineas temporales diferentes aunque se impresionó de saber que issei era un humano dragón izado y venia de una dimensión diferente y mas al saber que llego cuando el murió a manos de goku pero por alguna razón el castaño le caía bien cosa curiosa pero lo dejo pasar.

El equipo se formo y eran

1 freezer el emperador del mal

2 trunks del futuro

3 número 18

4 número 17

5 goku

6 vegeta

7 gohan

8 el gran maestro roshi

9 hyoudou issei

10 picoro

Y así se embarcaron al torneó, al llegar les explicaron las reglas y cabe decir que todos estaban conmocionados, el gran sacerdote o mas conocido como dai shinkan mencionó de que estaba hecha la plataforma y la duración del torneó y el hecho de que el guerrero ganador obtendría cualquier deseó de las esferas del dragón.

Se dio inicio al torneó, ataques iban y venían, issei tuvo que esquivar a un hombre perro de color verde llamado shousa del universo 4 el cual lo ataco por la espalda pero Issei reaccionó rápidamente y lo golpeó en el vientre para luego sacarlo de la arena de una patada

Tuvo que saltar a un lado al ser atacado por otros participante llamado majora del universo 4 quien lo quiso patear en el rostro, este al parecer era ciego pero podía pelear por medio se sus otros sentidos, aun así issei lo derroto de un ataque de ki.

Entonces escuchó un estruendo y vio caer a tres participantes del universo 9

"Bérgamo, lavenda, y basil del universo 9 eliminados ahora el universo 9 sera borrado" anunció daishinkan para terror del universo 9

Los dos zeno-sama sin vacilar borraron a todo el universo 9

Los participantes se quedaron impactados pero luego reanudaron el combate pues sus universos estaban en juego.

De pronto issei sintió un enorme ki saiyajin siendo expulsado por lo que pudo ver como la participante kale del universo 6 se salio de control lanzando ataques a todos lados y este tuvo que esquivar unos cuantos pero de pronto ella fue noqueada por ese misterioso guerrero del universo 11 llamado jiren.

Luego de eso vio como participantes del universo 11 se lanzaron contra las chicas saiyajin del universo 6 por lo que este se teletransportó frente a ellas y golpeo a tupper del universo 11 eliminándolo en el acto, esto hizo enojar a los demás atacando al castaño quien golpeo a zoirei del u11 en el mentón lanzándolo al aire para luego aparecer sobre este y golpearlo con su talón en la nuca sacándolo de la plataforma mientras esquivaba un ataque de kettle del U11 para lanzar una ráfaga de ki lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma.

Por su parte las chicas saiyajin veían la fuerza del joven castaño y supieron que era fuerte aunque califula al ver que kale miraba sonrojada al castaño se dio cuenta de algo y admitió que su protegida tenia buen gustó.

Estas luego de un gran esfuerzo lograron derrotar a cocotte con un ataque de ki combinado mientras issei derroto a casseral en una secuencia de patadas lanzando fuera de la plataforma.

Issei se separo de las chicas saiyajin y mientras caminaba observo a una hermosa chica peliverde la cual junto a otras dos chicas hermosas intentaban hacer una transformación pero fueron interrumpidas por número 17 y este fue regañado por goku ya que este quería ver que tan fuerte se harían ellas, luego de transformarse issei perdió el interés y siguió caminando y pudo ver como gohan y picoro peleaban con dos participantes del U10 siendo gohan vs obuni, picoro vs rubalt.

Picoro logro derrotar a su oponente con facilidad y gohan venció a obuni sin dificultad pero no se le veía contento y entonces daishinkan anunció

"Obuni del universo 10 ha sido eliminado, el universo 10 ha sido derrotado por completo por lo que sera eliminado" y sin mas fueron borrados de la existencia frente a todos pero ya no se sorprendieron tanto como la primera vez por lo que los combates no se hicieron esperar

Issei vio como el gran maestro roshi era intentado ser seducido por una participante del U4 pero el maestro roshi la asusto diciendo que iba a tocarla por lo que esta término por saltar fuera de la plataforma

Luego vio como otra participante del U4 llamada dercori intento derrotar al maestro roshi pero este uso el mafuba y la encerró en un pequeño frasco y la lanzo fuera de la plataforma para luego recibir un ataque de otro participante del U4 llamado ganos el cual fue interceptado por el castaño lanzando una patada al pecho de este, vanos tomo la forma de un ave y lo golpeó con fuerza topándose con su puño tomado por la boosted gear y recibió varios golpes de issei y luego recibió un kame hame ha del maestro roshi lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma, issei le dio una transferencia al maestro roshi para que recuperara fuerzas y de allí issei se fue a otro lugar

Issei se encontró con trunks quien acababa de eliminar a harmira del U2 al Dr rota del U6 y a prum del U2

Luego issei escuchó de la auto descalificación del maestro roshi quien se lanzó de la plataforma al estar agotado y no tener mas fuerzas para continuar

Issei junto a trunks vieron como freezer engaño a frost y lo lanzo de la plataforma y este molesto intento atacarlo para ser borrado al instante por zeno-sama quien no lo tomo muy bien y amenazo que si se repetía la acción eliminaría al universo del implicado

De allí vieron como goku se lanzo a pelear contra el participante del U11 jiren y combatía con todas sus fuerzas y nada podía hacer por lo que optó por hacer la genki dama y jiren le permitió hacerla, luego de una lucha de poderes entre jiren y goku la genki dama colapsó y goku cayo dentro de esta aparentemente en el acto pero instantes después apareció este pero había algo diferente en el y era que su aura era azulada y sus ojos plateados, de inmediato la pelea se reanudó y goku tenia cierta ventaja frente a jiren pero dicha ventaja se término cuando la transformación se término callendo cerca de el y freezer, este ultimo le dio un poco de energía e issei le dio una transferencia de poder aumentando su poder nuevamente.

Issei vio como hit fue sacado de la plataforma por jiren a pesar de meterlo en un bucle temporal

Minutos después las dos saiyajin del universo 6 retaron a un combate a goku obligándolo al final a usar su fase dios donde logro lastimarlas y casi sacarlas de la plataforma pero se fusionaron y en cuánto la ahora kefla vio a issei apareció frente a este y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa dándole un beso y lanzándolo a un lado diciendo que era para la "suerte" y lanzándose contra goku obligándolo a usar el ssj blue siendo este derrotado y cuando esta estaba apunto de lanzarlo afuera este se levantó nuevamente teniendo esa aura y esos ojos que tuvo durante su pelea contra jiren.

Este comenzó a pelear contra ella hasta que logro sacarla de la plataforma y cayendo ya des fusionada, en las gradas ambas saiyajin miraron a issei y se sonroja ron por lo que fusionadas hicieron pero aún así se veía felices.

Pasados unos minutos picoro y gohan peleaban contra los namekusejin del universo 6 y al final lograron derrotarlos con una técnica un tanto peligrosa y arriesgada para que daishinkan anunciará

"El universo 6 ha sido derrotado por lo que sera eliminado" sentenció daishinkan

Champa se despidió de bills mientras califula le gritaba a issei que le gustaba sonrojando al castaño mientras kale admitía que también le gustaba el castaño antes de desaparecer

A los minutos goku derroto a los últimos participantes del universo 2 provocando la eliminación de dicho universo quienes se despidieron muy animada mente antes de ser borrados de la existencia.

Después de una batalla algo problemática contra damom del universo 4 este fue derrotado por número 17 causando la eliminación de dicho universo aunque quitela hablo algo de llevárselos a todos con el antes de desaparecer de la existencia junto a su universo

Minutos después los participantes del universo 3 se fusionaron formando a anilaza el cual era enorme y muy poderoso, tras una dura batalla y el sacrificio de número 18 para evitar que número 17 cayera de la plataforma lograron derrotarlo gracias a que issei uso por primera vez su balance breaker llamando la atención de los restantes del universo 11 y del mismo dios destructor quien pidió que descalificaran a issei pero ambos zeno-sama se negaron al decir que eso formaba parte del castaño y que el nació con eso por lo que vermout no pudo alegar más y menos por la mirada que ambos zeno-sama le daban de verdad lo intimidaron.

Gohan comenzó su batalla contra dispo del universo 11 pero al ver que no podía ganar ideó un plan junto a trunks mientras issei lograba distraer a dispo haciendo que ambos saiyajin se fusionarán por medio de la danza metamorf dando a lugar a gohanks quien logro derrotar a dispo pero perdió su fusión rápido al ser demasiado poderosos.

Al quedar sólo jiren y toppo estos se dividieron para pelear siendo goku, gohan, vegeta y trunks vs jiren, e issei, número 17 y freezer vs toppo

Freezer estuvo atacando a toppo y provocándolo hasta que este desato su modo dios destructor al dejar de lado su faceta heroica por lo que derroto a freezer y a número 17 pero no logro sacarlos de la plataforma.

Por su parte en un descuido gohan fue eliminado por jiren de un golpe mientras trunks fue golpeado en el estómago y luego lanzado de un ataque de ki fuera de la plataforma, logro casi vencer a goku y vegeta siendo goku quien se levantó y uso su kaioken x 20 mientras vegeta logró una nueva transformación siendo esta mas fuerte que el ssj blue ordinario y logrando hacer frente a jiren pero aun así no logro derrotarlo, de pronto jiren y toppo se reagruparon al ver que goku y vegeta ponían en ligero problema a jiren

Vegeta decidio pelear contra toppo logrando derrotarlo tras usar la técnica que uso contra majin buu en el pasado y esta vez logro sobrevivir al ser mas fuerte, por su parte toppo se sentía bastante mal al dejar a jiren contra el universo 7

Jiren no se veia tan afectado por esto y comenzó a pelear contra todos a la vez mostrándose superior a ellos mientras 17 se sacrificó para proteger a goku y vegeta de un ataque de jiren dejándose desprotegido a el, a freezer e issei siendo arrasados por el ataque quedando aparentemente solo issei algo herido e inconsciente.

Vegeta decidio enfrentarse a jiren el sólo pero al no tener el suficiente poder este en un ultimo acto le otorgo su ki a goku muestras caía de la plataforma.

Goku se enfrentaba a jiren pero lentamente perdía poder quedando muy débil y al último momento antes de recibir un ataque de jiren este ya estaba detrás de este, goku despertó una tercera vez el ultra instinto logrando darle mas pelea y poniendo en problemas a jiren pero este decidio usar todo su poder igualando la situación y superando la situación pero para su mala suerte goku logro dominar el ultra instinto demostrando supremacía.

Tras pelear un rato y con muy poca plataforma donde pelear jiren cayo al suelo debilitado pero goku de pronto cayo al suelo por las secuelas que le dejo usar el ultra instinto ya que al superar las barreras tantas veces le termino cobrando factura dejándolo en mal estado y siendo lanzado fuera de la plataforma pero fue salvado por freezer quien comenzó a pelear con jiren junto a numero 17 e issei quien se había reincorporado y no se veía contento por lo que goku apesar de su estado se unió al combate.

Jiren a pesar de estar debilitado aun era muy fuerte por lo que goku y freezer decidieron tratar de sacarlo para que issei apareciera frente a jiren goku y freezer lanzándose los tres fuera de la plataforma aunque Issei era rodeado por un aura parecida a la del ultra instinto pero al mismo tiempo era algo muy diferente

Al caer fuera el universo 11 fue eliminado quedando número 17 como el ganador, este le concedieron cualquier deseó y este deseo que los universos borrados fueran restaurados nuevamente.

Entonces daishinkan, issei y los dos zeno-sama explicaron la verdadera intención del torneo e issei fue golpeado en la cabeza por vegeta mientras freezer dijo que el castaño le agradaba pero al oír que issei le cumpliría su verdadero deseó a numero 17 al tener la habilidad que tienen los dragones de las esferas y al darse cuenta que issei es un dragón le tomo mucho mas interés, este fue revivido de improvisó por wiss como recompensa por pelear en el torneó

Freezer dijo que no atacaría la tierra solo por que issei le había agradado pero que no se confiaran que el seguiría siendo el.

Al llegar a la tierra estos festejaron a excepción de freezer quien se fue del planeta volando

En el universo 6 califula y kale le insistían a champa que las llevará al universo 7 para ver a issei pero este dijo que iría otro día

Estas no muy convencidas aceptaron

Fin del capítulo


	8. Coming Home

Ha pasado unos días desde el torneó del poder e issei se preparaba ya que hoy irían al futuro de trunks para revivir a todos los fallecidos por lo que se estaba preparando para irse junto a trunks y mai aunque bulma y vegeta insistían en ir así que al final todos ellos se subieron a las dos máquinas del tiempo, bulma le contó mientras estaban en la máquina del tiempo que la maquina para viajar a su dimensión estaría lista al regresar del futuro ya que solo faltaba el combustible que por cierto era el mismo que las maquinas del tiempo usaban por lo que hoy se terminaría de llenar el combustible.

Al llegar al futuro las ciudades estaban aun destruidas pero de inmediato fuero recibidos por los sobrevivientes quienes muy felices los recibían y mas que nada al castaño por lo que sin mas el castaño aumento su ki a su máxima potencia mientras ddraig también lo hacia dentro de la boosted gear para poder realizar dicha hazaña y entonces paso

Los edificios regresaron a su antigua gloria

Millones de personas reaparecían en las calles mirando al castaño en el aire con su armadura brillando un rojo escarlata rodeado de un aura azulada y rojiza con partículas diminutas flotando alrededor de el.

El ki de cierto joven de gi color naranja se sintió en el lugar mientras este volaba a toda prisa al lugar y trunks lo vio y lloró

Lloro con mucha fuerza mientras volaba a el gritando "maestro gohan" y lo abrazo con fuerza

Vegeta arqueo la ceja al ver que un pelinegro de cabellos parados y traje azul con armadura saiyajin llegó al lugar acompañado de un namekusejin ,un triclope, un calvo sin nariz y un poderosísimo y un insecto mas débil e inútil que sus pezones según su definición aunque bueno no es de extrañar que el vegeta del futuro viera con extrañeza a la pequeña en los brazos de bulma pero le intrigó el castaño con armadura roja de ki que no podía sentir pero que desprendía un aura muy extraña según el

Luego el castaño dejo de brillar y con voz imponente miro a trunks y le dijo

"He cumplido tu deseó he revivido a quienes han muerto en manos de los androides y a manos de black, también logre revivir al supremo kaio-sama y a kibito" dijo issei mientras aterrizaba frente a el para que vegeta del futuro miraba con cautela a issei

"Quien eres tu insecto" dijo el vegeta del futuro pero fue vegeta del presente quien le respondió

"El es hyoudou issei, el sekiryuutei, discípulo de bills el dios de la destrucción y mejor amigo de el rey del todo zeno-sama y también mi amigo así que cuida tu boca que te falta poder para hablarle así" dijo vegeta del presente con molestia

"Que has dicho tu eres una copia barata mía no puedes hablarle así al príncipe de los..." se callo al ver a vegeta del presente transformarse en ssj ordinario para luego palidecer al verlo transformarse en ssj 2 y quedar estupefacto al verlo transformarse en ssj dios

"Este es el súper saiyajin fase dios, una transformación que logre con un duro entrenamiento y este" dijo para transformarse en ssj blue "es el súper saiyajin dios súper saiyajin" el vegeta del futuro lo veía con seriedad sabia que ese sujetó era de verdad poderoso

"Vegeta ya calma te se que te molesta que tu yo del futuro sea débil pero trunks puede entrenarlo" dijo bulma mientras cargaba a bra en sus brazos

"Tiene razón mamá, yo me encargaré de entrenarlo" dijo trunks para que el vegeta del futuro se impresionará de que ese chico tan poderoso que se hallaba frente a el fuera su hijo.

Picoro hablaba con gohan con mucha felicidad mientras le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de que se volviera tan fuerte aunque gohan le contó que fue asesinado por los androides.

Mas tarde el mundo entero en el futuro festejaba a issei e incluso algunos querían venerar lo como a un dios ya que así lo veian, este se avergonzó y se negó

Al final bulma del futuro y trunks se reencontraron y ella después de calmar el llanto de trunks le agradeció a issei por eso.

Tras finalizar la fiesta issei, bulma y vegeta regresaron a la maquina del tiempo para regresar al presente mientras issei recuperaba sus fuerzas pues revivir a tantos seres vivos y dioses de la creación fue muy pesado para el por no decir agotante

Al llegar al presente el padre de bulma el doctor brief, les informó que la maquina ínter dimensional estaba lista pero que no sabia donde poner el equipo de sonido, cabe decir que issei se cayo de espaldas por eso y dijo que eso no era necesario que el ya se lo pondría luego. Cabe decir que la maquina era una nave espacial como la que uso goku para ir a namekusei solo que estaba modificada para usar la transferencia ínter dimensional

Los dos reyes del todo llegaron a despedirse del castaño junto a todos los guerreros z y los dioses de la destrucción del universo 6 y 7 junto a sus ángeles guardianes y sus kaio-shin

El anciano kaio-shin, el gran maestro roshi y oolong le dieron un pequeño obsequio envuelto perfectamente y juraron volver a versé

Bills por primera vez hizo algo que nadie esperó y simplemente abrazó al castaño y le dijo que lo extrañaría y que en un futuro iría a su mundo para tener un pequeño combate amistoso

Wiss se puso muy sentimental y se despidió del castaño deseándole lo mejor.

Gohan y goku le prometieron que también irían a verlo para verlo y conocer su mundo

Lo curioso fue que freezer llegó al lugar a despedirse del castaño diciendo que se divirtió en el torneo y que lo quería ver en un futuro para ver que tan poderoso era (a pesar que realmente quería que issei le cumpliera un deseó)

Kale y califula le dijeron que irían a verlo aunque califula lo termino besando con fuerza mientras kale hacia un puchero y le daba otro beso al castaño quien se quedó como bobo un rato

Issei sin mas se subió a la nave espacial y partió hacia su dimensión

Dimensión DXD - Ciudad De Kuoh

Issei llegaba a su dimensión y miro por la ventanilla el paisaje... Sintió un deja vu.

De la ciudad no quedaba nada solo un enorme cráter

No sentía mas que cuatro diferentes ki

Uno de ellos era en extemo maligno y bastante poderoso

Uno de los ki se debilitaba

Los otros dos estaban alejados

Issei aterrizó la nave en el cráter y metió la nave en una cápsula, en ese momento la boosted gear hizo aparición.

[Recuerdas que te hable de los dioses dragones, ese es el poder del trihexa y siento que han pasado dos años en este lugar desde que te fuiste] dijo ddraig con seriedad [los otros tres ki son de demonios de eso no hay duda, compañero vamos] de inmediato issei se teletransportó frente a un pelirrojo de ojos azules y extraño traje, atrás de el se hallaba una bestia espeluznante pero su nivel de poder según issei estaba al nivel de krilin y eso era decir mucho

Issei apareció frente a la bestia, este tenia 7 cabezas y cuernos en cada una de estas, 7 colas de diferentes formas, su torso parecía el de un primate encorvado y su piel de un negro profundo con escamas de dragón, 4 brazos enormes y robustos, un par de piernas y seis pares de alas, este parecía una quimera hecha de varias razas de animales diferentes y de cierta forma era perturbador aunque para el castaño era solo una cosa rara insignificante.

El castaño le dio un golpe en el torso lanzándolo al aire y este se quedo en el aire preparando un ataque de fuego pero el castaño alzo una mano en dirección a la bestia y luego lanzo un haz de ki enorme incluso mas que tan monstruosa bestia quien simplemente se desintegró sin nada que poder hacer.

El castaño miro al pelirrojo el cual estaba impresionado por lo que vio luego puso su mirada en el castaño el cual buscaba algo en su bolsillo sacando una semilla verde claro y lo miro a los ojos

"Ten es una semilla del ermitaño te ayudará a recuperar energías" le ofreció el castaño

"¿Que eres? ¿Como derrotaste con tanta facilidad al trihexa? ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE CUANDO EL APARECIÓ?" grito lo ultimo en furia e impotencia

"Soy hyoudou issei el actual sekiryuutei, esa cosa era muy débil para mi y estaba en otra dimensión por una fractura espació temporal que me arrastró a una dimensión donde hay seres que pueden destruir universos como si un juego de niños se tratará" dijo el castaño con simpleza "comela luego nos reuniremos con los otros dos demonios que siento" insistió el castaño

El pelirrojo lo aceptó con desconfianza pero al no sentir malas intenciones la comió, tuvo que reprimir un gestó de asombro al notar como su poder regresaba y sus heridas desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno, este al principio desconfió del castaño por aparecer de la nada y matar al ser que al final ni el gran rojo pudo derrotar, se asustó cuando mencionó a los otros dos demonios siendo estos su querida esposa grayfia y su querido hijo millicas

Tras meditarlo un poco decidió que de nada servía oponerse a llevarlo con su familia o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella por lo que los teletransportó en un circulo mágico donde se encontraba su esposa.

Esta al ver llegar al pelirrojo estaba realmente feliz pero al ver al castaño se puso muy cautelosa y mas tras lo que escuchó del pelirrojo de como eliminó con una facilidad ridícula al trihexa.

Issei una vez vio que la peliplateada se relajó pidió que le explicaran que paso en los dos años que el no estuvo allí

Ellos le contaron como todo comenzó cuando el cadre kokabiel asesinó a la heredera del clan sitri y eso desató la guerra entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos y el cielo, después de eso Loki el hijo de odin logró matar al mismo con ayuda de su hijo fenrir desatando el ragnarok, en kioto la líder yasaka murió tras ser devorada por el gran rojo y con ella kioto desapareció, los vampiros continuaron su guerra entre ellos hasta que los tepes ganaron la guerra al ser estos inmunes a la luz solar y por la ayuda de rizevim livan lucifer quien después los traicionó y uso el alma de la arcángel Gabriel y de una pobre valquiria para forzar el sello del trihexa y despertarlo, el le contó que ophis ouroboros la diosa dragón del infinito fue asesinada luego de robar todo su poder creando una copia que extermino el cielo, el inframundo y grigori en solo un día, solo el y su esposa sobrevivieron, le hablo de la destrucción que genero el trihexa en los demás reinos y como derrotó al gran rojo quien se enfrentaba a la copia de ophis y a rizevim junto a su ejercito de dragones malignos, trihexa los destruyó a todos incluido rizevim.

La bestia lo logro encontrar por lo que se separo de su esposa y su hijo para evitar que ellos murieran en vano y sacrificarse salvándolos. Al terminar este lloraba amargamente ya que vivió una pesadilla, un verdadero apocalipsis.

Tras todo eso la peliplatina le exigió contar donde estuvo el castaño y todo lo que había hecho por lo que ni corto ni perezoso le contó todo.

Desde su cita con su novia, como esta se convirtió en un ángel caído, como lo apuñalo y lo dejo moribundo, como termino en otra dimensión, como entrenó en dicha dimensión, el torneo de los universos 6 y 7, el viaje a otra linea temporal, su batalla contra black y zamasu, el torneo de fuerza y como regresó.

Los tres demonios estaban estupefactos e incrédulos ante lo que el joven decía pero al ver la caja de cápsulas extrañas y al ver que de ella saco una extraña nave espacial esférica le creyeron

"Una disculpa por no creer en ti, mi nombre es grayfia lucífugos reyna de sirzechs es un gusto conocerlo" se presentó con una sonrisa

El pelirrojo se dio un facepalm al notar que no se había presentado por lo que procedió a hacerlo

"Soy sirzechs gremory antes era el maou lucifer pero deje de ser lo cuando el inframundo desapareció" dijo con cierta tristeza

"Soy millicas gremory es un gusto conocerlo" dijo con modales aunque se notaba la tristeza en los ojos del pequeño

"Bien yo soy hyoudou issei el actual sekiryuutei es un gustó" dijo el castaño con tranquilidad

Sirzechs se extraño por la calma del castaño por lo que decidió pregutarle

"Disculpa issei-kun mi rudeza pero no estas triste de que todo haya sido destruido y seamos los únicos sobrevivientes, no quiero ser cruel pero tus padres probablemente murieron al inicio de todo este caos" dijo con duda y tristeza el pelirrojo

"Bueno no es como si no pudiera arreglar todo este caos digo no es lo mismo revivir un solo planeta a revivir a toda una linea temporal por lo que podría incluso regresar el universo entero a su estado unos segundos después de haberme ido a aquella dimensión sin alterar el año en el que nos encontramos, bueno para nosotros seria dos años adelante pero a los demás seria unos segundo después de que me fui" dijo con simpleza para ver la cara de sorpresa de los tres demonios frente a el y luego los dos adultos lo miraron con seriedad

"No es mentira verdad, dime que no es mentira, dime que puedes regresar todo a como era hace dos años" dijo el pelirrojo desesperado

El castaño sonrió y dijo

"Ese deseó es muy fácil" luego de eso su armadura apareció y comenzó a brillar para segundos después sirzechs se hallará en su despacho y a su lado grayfia, frente a el un emocionado millicas pero el castaño no se hallaba aunque un segundo después apareció frente a el "listo ahora hay que prometer no decirle a nadie sobre esto e intentar evitar que ese infierno vuelva a pasar" dijo el castaño

"Tienes razón aunque dudo que alguien crea lo que ha pasado digo ni yo lo creó" dijo el pelirrojo pero el sentir las auras de sus guardias y de todo el inframundo lo hizo sonreír y soltar algunas lágrimas ahora si podría cambiar muchas cosas

"Lo prometo yo también guardare el secretó" dijo grayfia haciendo una reverencia

"Lo juro por mi nombre nii-chan" dijo millicas con emoción y estrellitas en los ojos mirando al castaño como a un héroe.

"Bien ahora ¿me podrían llevar a la ciudad de kuoh justo al parque que les mencioné?" pidió el castaño

Grayfia sonrió y creó un círculo mágico que lo llevaría al lugar mientras le entregaba un panfleto que había en el escritorio y le mencionó que los convocará otro día cuando estuviera libré.

El castaño fue teletransportado a el pequeño parque y se encontró con una mancha de sangre en el suelo del lugar y este sonrió un poco y se fue del lugar hacia su casa.

Tras llegar saludo a sus padres muy feliz y les prometió que mejoraría en sus clases y seria un buen chico, sus padres lloraron de orgullo y cenaron con mucha felicidad y el castaño se acostó a dormir en su cama luego de tantos años sin dormir en ella, puede que halla durado dos años fuera de su dimensión pero en la otra dimensión duró muchos mas al estar entrenando con wiss en su báculo por tres años y luego entrenar otro año en la habitación del tiempo con trunks para pasar casi un año entrenado con wiss después de su batalla contra black y el torneo del poder, para el fueron 5 años sin ver a sus padres, 5 años sin estar en casa y por fin llego a casa, con eso en mente se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente fue a la academia kuoh la cual aunque fuera raro extrañaba, al llegar a su aula habló con sus dos amigos matsuda y motohama.

Algunos se impresionaron al ver al castaño ya que este transmitía cierta madurez e inteligencia que hace días no tenía, por su parte issei era indiferente a esto aunque tampoco era que no lo notará.

Al terminar las clases el profesor habló con el y lo felicitó por mejorar su actitud a pesar de que el no entendía por que lo decía hasta que la realización llegó a el y era que el tenia 22 años de edad por lo que era obvio que a pesar de su perversión este ya era alguien maduró en especial por haber convivido con un dios de la destrucción por tanto tiempo

Este agradeció al profesor quien satisfecho se fue a la aula de profesores, al regresar a su aula fue bombardeado por muchas preguntas de su cambio de forma de ser por lo que el sólo mintió diciendo que había tomado enserio sus estudios para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres.

Matsuda y motohama lo llamaron traidor al camino ero pero Issei solo les respondió diciendo que el nunca ha abandonado el camino del ero que solo quería que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos pero tampoco dejaría sus revistas.

Eso gano un suspiro de desgano de las mujeres y dijeron que era obvio que el castaño no dejaría de ser un pervertido de la noche a la mañana.

Issei se dirigía a la salida cuando se encontró con el príncipe de la academia kuoh el cual era kiba yuuto

"¿Tu eres hyoudou issei?" pregunto con amabilidad issei asintió "podrías acompañarme al club de ocultismo rías-buchou quiere verlo" dijo con respeto y el castaño volvió a asentir

Este lo siguió hasta llegar a dicho club y allí la vio, la mujer más hermosa que halla visitó en su vida y el sabia cual era el nombre de tan bella mujer

"Yo soy rias gremory es un gusto conocerte Hyoudou Issei" dijo la pelirroja belleza frente a el

Fin del capítulo


	9. reencuentro

"Yo soy rias gremory es un gusto conocerte Hyoudou Issei" dijo la pelirroja belleza frente a el

"El gusto es mio sempai pero diga me para que me ha llamado" pregunto el castaño

"Te quisiera preguntar si te gustaría unirte a mi club veras hablamos de temas muy interesantes" dijo la pelirroja

"Bueno si es unirme a su club aceptó siempre quise saber mas de lo sobrenatural" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

"¿Tu creés en lo sobrenatural issei-kun?" le preguntó la pelirroja bastante interesada en lo que el castaño le diría

"Después de que mi cita del domingo me apuñalara al convertirse en un ángel caído, si creó bastante" dijo con simpleza dejando atónita a rias

"¿Tu sabias que era ella?" pregunto con seriedad e incredulidad

"Em si, de hecho si tengo un poco del conocimiento básico del mundo sobrenatural" dijo con mucha tranquilidad

"¿Y sabes que somos nosotros?" pregunto con la guardia un poco en alto e issei lo noto pero se hizo el des atendido

"¿El club de ocultismo no?" respondió haciendo que rias bajara la guardia y casi caiga al suelo

"Bu bueno si" dijo un poco atónita "pero también somos demonios" dijo mientras todos los presentes a excepción del castaño sacaban alas de demonio, este no se inmutó "no pareces impresionado por ver demonios frente a ti" dijo la pelirroja

"Bueno teniendo en cuenta que mi ex novia era un ángel caído era de suponer que tarde o temprano los demonios me buscarían pero dime sempai, ¿que es lo que desean de mi?" pregunto tranquilo mientras se terminaba su té y akeno le servía mas

"Iré al grano, quiero que formes parte de mi séquito" dijo la pelirroja con seriedad y confianza

Issei por sus adentros sonreía ya que sabia que no podía reencarnar lo por ningún medio ya que el era por demás muy poderoso

"Claro, adelante rias sempai" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se reía por dentro

Rias tomo su caja de evil pieces de su escritorio y camino hasta estar frente al castaño quien esperaba pacientemente, esta le puso un peón en el pecho pero no noto ningún cambio hací que intento con dos obteniendo el mismo resultado, tuvo una corazonada por lo que intento con las ocho piezas pero el resultado fue el mismo, llego a la conclusión de que no podría reencarnar lo, eso la frustró por lo que decidió preguntarle

"¿Issei-kun conoces las sacred gear?" el castaño asintió "¿sabes de casualidad cual es tu sacred gear o si tienes uno?" preguntó con duda

"Ha si de hecho tengo este" manifiesto la boosted gear y rías se impresionó "el brazo izquierdo del dragón emperador rojo la boosted gear" dijo con simpleza aunque por dentro se reía de la cara de incredulidad que pusieron los miembros del club de ocultismo

"Una de las trece longinus, ¿la has dominado bastante verdad?" preguntó la pelirroja recibiendo una afirmación del castaño "por eso no pude reencarnar te, tu poder seguramente ya supera el de un demonio de clase alta mínimo ¿verdad?" el castaño volvió a asentir mientras bebía su té "es una lástima que no pueda reencarnar te" dijo con tristeza y una muy notable, solo su reina e issei sabían realmente por que, akeno por que era a quien más confianza le tenia rias e issei por que sirzechs se lo contó cuando lo conoció, su posible carta de triunfo para librarse de su compromiso la había perdido

Issei noto la tristeza en sus ojos por lo que decidió hablar

"Te propongo una alianza entre tu y yo ayudándonos mutuamente, tu me ayudas en lo que yo llegue a necesitar y yo te ayudó de igual forma digo tener la ayuda del sekiryuutei no es cualquier cosa" propuso issei

El semblante de rias cambio e incluso sintió que sus problemas ahora tenían solución pues issei básicamente le había propuesto ayudarse mutuamente por lo que el podría ayudarle sobre su problema con raiser phoenix

"Aceptó el trató, yo rias gremory declaró la alianza de el clan gremory con el sekiryuutei a fin de ayudarnos mutuamente aceptada" dijo con notable felicidad

"Yo hyoudou issei el actual sekiryuutei, aceptó la alianza y la declaró en marcha" dijo con felicidad mientras estrechaba su mano con la diablesa pelirroja

Luego de eso el castaño se retiró del lugar y decidió ir al parque donde todo comenzó

Comenzó a recordar cuando llego a la otra dimensión, como lo salvaron, sus tres años entrenando con wiss quien le enseñó todo lo que el ahora sabia del ki, el torneo contra el universo 6, su batalla contra zamasu, el tiempo que entrenó con trunks, el torneo del poder, su regreso a su dimensión y como la encontró, recordó la cara que puso sirzechs al momento en que destruyó al trihexa

Rió por lo bajo al recordar a dicho hombre pero luego sintió un ki maligno detrás de el por lo que volteó y vio a un hombre vestido con una gabardina azul obscuro y un sombrero a juego, este lo miro con una sonrisa maligna y dijo

"No siento la presencia de tus camaradas ni siquiera una marca mágica por lo que puedo deducir que eres un demonio renegado por lo que si te mató no tendría ningún problema" rió con maldad

"Soy un dragón no un demonio, idiota caído" dijo issei con molestia

"Mis disculpas joven dragón lo confundí con basura demoníaca" se disculpó el hombre

"Sabes, seres tan podridos como tu no merecen exisitir así que desaparece" dicho eso levantó su dedo índice y recordando los ataque que freezer hacia en el torneo del poder le lanzo uno de esos dando en el pecho ante la mirada atónita del caído que nada pudo hacer cayendo muerto al suelo, Issei lo tomo de la gabardina y lo lanzo al aire lanzando una pequeña bola de ki desintegrándolo al instante

Luego de eso se fue del lugar y camino hasta llegar a su casa.

Al día siguiente

Issei se levantó temprano para entrenar en la nave en la que volvió, usando la gravedad aumentada hacia lagartijas con dificultad ya que el nivel de gravedad era excesiva.

Tras terminar de entrenar guardó la nave en una cápsula y frente a el un círculo mágico apareció donde de el salió rias y akeno quienes miraban a issei el cual estaba vestido solo con su pantalonera de gimnasia y sus tenis, akeno miraba con lujuria al castaño mirando su torso perfectamente tonificado imaginándose ciertas cosas mientras un hilo de sangre caía por sus fosas nasales, rias por su parte intentaba no ver a issei así pero la palabra intento solo estaba allí ya que se comia con la mirada al castaño haciendo sentir levemente incómodo al castaño aunque este se divertía al ver el rostro sonrrojado de rias y el hilo de sangre de akeno el cual se hacia mas grande.

"Em ¿chicas?" dijo el castaño mientras se ponía su playera roja holagada

"Ha lo siento issei-kun vine a buscarte por que necesito tu ayuda esta noche con un asunto delicado" dijo la pelirroja seria pero con un poco de baba en sus labios

"Claro sempai jejeje bueno vamos a la academia" dijo el castaño sonriendo

Al llegar al lugar este saco una cápsula con un mini refrigerador y de el saco un refresco ofreciéndoles a todos uno cosa que aceptaron aunque se preguntaban que clase de magia fue esa, cuando rias estaba por hablar un circulo mágico apareció en el lugar siendo este de la familia gremory, de tal círculo mágico salio sirzechs y grayfia con millicas a su lado quien al ver a issei corrió hacia el gritando

"Ise nii-chan" eso desconcertó a todos en la sala menos al maou y su esposa.

"¿Como estas millicas-kun?" dijo issei con tranquilidad

"Bien nii-chan, bastante feliz por que todo esta bien ahora" dijo el pequeño pelirrojo pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tenso un poco.

"A que te refieres millicas" pregunto rias con curiosidad

"Ahh es que issei-sama encontró a sirzechs en la ciudad el otro día y estaba aparentemente ebrio por lo que millicas se preocupo cuando le dio resaca" dijo grayfia con falso tono de molestia mientras sirzechs tenia un rostro tenso por eso

"¿Conocias a mi hermano issei-kun?" pregunto impactada rias

"Bueno nos conocimos ese dia y habló mucho de su querida hermana menor y como la extrañaba mucho" dijo issei calmado mientras rias se sonrojaba y miraba a su hermano para gritar

"ONII-SAMA" completamente roja

"Jajaja si así fue aunque recuerdo que tu también estabas ebrio" dijo sirzechs divertido, obviamente estaban mintiendo sobre la marcha

Cabe decir que millicas no dejaba de abrazar al castaño a quien tanto admiraba cosa que extraño a la pelirroja ya que el pequeño no era Así de cariñoso con cualquier persona.

Pasadas las horas fueron a clases donde issei solo pensaba en que haría de ahora en adelante con el asunto del futuro fin del mundo aunque no es que no pudiera evitarlo.

Fin del capítulo


	10. y a quien le importa

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

 **"Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?"** dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Issei caminaba rumbo a la academia kuoh recordando lo ultimo que sirzechs le había pedido de favor el cual era salvar a su hermana del matrimonio arreglado con raiser phoenix lo cual issei acepto sin dudarlo diciendo que la pelirroja no caería en manos tan perversas

Y hablando de caídas una monja joven cayó frente al castaño

"au por que siempre me caigo" dijo la joven monja, issei al verla sintió el ki más puro que alguna vez allá sentido pero lejos de quedarse mirando se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto el castaño con ligera preocupación.

"si muchas gracias" dijo está pero un leve viento le quito su velo revelando su bello e inocente rostro

Issei rápidamente alcanzo el velo y se lo entrego haciéndola sonreír y agradeciéndole su ayuda

"no fue nada" luego de eso issei pensaba como continuar la charla con la rubia

"um yo estoy perdida y necesito ayuda" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

"¿y estas de viaje?" pregunto issei

"oh, no estoy de viaje me transfirieron a la iglesia de esta ciudad" dijo la rubia feliz

"oh ya veo" contesto el castaño

"me alegro de haber encontrado a una persona tan amable como tú, debe ser ayuda divina" dijo la monja con mucha felicidad

"jejeje podría ser, en fin puedo llevarte si lo deseas" dijo el castaño pero de momento su estómago soltó un gruñido seguido del de la joven monja "supongo que primero vamos a comer" dijo issei con pena y la monja agradeció con felicidad, sin duda el joven era una muy bondadosa persona

En ese momento un niño comenzó a llorar por lo que la monja corrió a él y le dijo

"no llores es solo un raspón, recuerda que eres un hombre" dijo con cariño mientras en sus manos aparecían un par de anillos y un aura verdosa los rodeaba curando la herida del niño

"mira tú herida desapareció" dijo la monja con amabilidad

"oh muchas gracias onne-chan" dijo el niño pero ella no entendió nada

"te está dando las gracias" le dijo el castaño

La monja le acaricio el cabello mientras se levantaba para continuar el camino junto al castaño

"supongo que te sorprendí" dijo la monja rubia

"un poco, tienes un poder impresionante" dijo el castaño

"es un poder maravilloso concedido por dios" dijo con felicidad pero luego puso un rostro triste y murmuro "si un maravilloso poder" pero luego el castaño le sonrió y dijo

"vamos comamos en un buen lugar te lo haz ganado por tu buena acción" dijo con amabilidad y eso causó que la joven monja volviera a sonreír con alegría genuina e internamente agradeció el gestó

"ahh a todo esto no nos hemos presentado, me llamo asia argento, por favor llámeme asia" dijo con felicidad

"yo soy hyoudou issei dime issei, bien vamos a comer" dijo el castaño con felicidad para que la monja asintiera y comenzaran a caminar

"issei-san me alegra haber conocido a alguien tan amable tan pronto llegue a Japón" dijo asia con felicidad

"vaya jajaja me voy a avergonzar" dijo el castaño con pena

Pasado un rato issei y asia llegaron a un restaurante familiar donde issei pidió dos hamburguesas, al traérselas asia la miraba interrogante sin saber que hacer

"oye asia-chan" dijo issei

"si ¿qué pasa?" pregunto con duda la rubia

"así es como se come pequeña princesa" dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la hamburguesa con sus manos y le daba una mordida

"no tenía idea de que hubiera una forma de comer como esa, ¡¡es asombroso!!" dijo la rubia mientras imitaba lo que hizo issei tomando la hamburguesa con las manos y dándole una pequeña mordida "esta deliciosa" dijo con emoción

"asia" dijo llamando la atención de la monja "vamos a divertirnos hoy antes de llegar a la iglesia" dijo el castaño animado

"hii" dijo con felicidad asia

Un rato después vemos a asia y a issei jugando en los árcades toda clase de juegos hasta que pasan frente a una máquina de garra donde había muchos peluches en especial uno de un ratón amarillo de cierta serie de tv ya algo antigua

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo issei con duda

"ah no, no es nada" dijo asia con vergüenza

"¿te gusta pikachu?" preguntó el castaño

"um, no mejor dicho si" dijo algo apenada

En ese momento issei puso una moneda y fácilmente saco el peluche de dicho personaje

"quizás no lo parezca, pero cuando éramos niños, matsuda, motohama y yo, vaciábamos todos los juegos de nuestra cuadra" dijo mientras le entregaba el peluche

"muchas gracias este pikachu conmemorara por siempre mi amistad contigo" dijo asia muy alegre mientras issei por dentro se sentía muy feliz hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto con alguien puesto que estar en otra realidad y pasar todo lo que paso desde que conoció a bills no se divirtió de esa forma

De ese lugar fueron a una fuente pública donde issei compro unas sodas en lata para ambos

"esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida" dijo asia con mucha felicidad "sabes quiero contarte mi vida puede que no sea muy entretenida y te aburras" dijo con un poco de tristeza

"vamos a un lugar mas privado" dijo issei mientras se retiraban del lugar para ir a una fuente donde no había nadie al llegar asia hablo

"yo poco después de haber nacido mis padres me abandonaron frente a una iglesia de una pequeña aldea en Europa, alguien me encontró llorando y allí fue donde me criaron, entonces cuando cumplí ocho años un perrito herido entro a la iglesia, rece por el con todas mis fuerzas y entonces ocurrió un milagro, después de eso me llevaron a una grande iglesia donde los heridos y enfermos llegaban de todo el mundo para ser sanados por mis plegarias, estaba tan feliz de que mis poderes ayudaran a las personas" dijo en tono feliz pero luego puso un rostro muy triste "issei-san yo..." pero antes de que hablara fue interrumpida por alguien mas

"así que aquí estabas asia" dijo una pelinegra de alas negras la cual issei reconoció en un instante "hoo así que te reencarnaron en demonio issei" dijo en tono de burla

"¿Qué quieres ángel caído?" dijo issei en un claro tono de aburrimiento mientras asia se asustaba pues ella temía por su recién amigo castaño

"Ya que eres simplemente la mascota de un demonio, ¿podrías evitar lastimar mis oídos con tu sucia voz?" esto hizo querer hacer reir a issei mientras ddraig se reía a viva voz dentro de la boosted gear pues la caída no era nada para ellos "estorbas" dijo la ángel caído mientras sostenía una lanza de luz "esta vez me asegurare de que seas completamente destruido" dijo con arrogancia

"ha pasado tanto tiempo caído, para ti tan solo unos días pero para mi cinco largos años aunque dudo que puedas hacerme daño con esa inútil lanza de luz, en cuanto a demonio te equivocas YO SOY UN DRAGÓN" grito issei lo último mientras sus ojos cambiaban de forma a los de ddraig

"¿issei-san es un dragón?" se cuestionó asia

"vaya eras un dragón pero a quien le importa tu solo eres un debilucho nunca podrás vencerme" dijo el ángel caído lanzando su ataque que impacto a issei en el pecho pero término por hacerse pedazos "¿como?" dijo atónita

"oh ni siquiera lo sentí dicho eso" toco a Asia del hombro y puso dos dedos en su frente desapareciendo del lugar por unos segundo y luego volvió a aparecer con una sonrisa burlesca

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Donde esta esa inútil?" grito en cólera raynare

"como tu lo dijiste a quien le importa, los muertos no necesitan respuestas" dijo issei mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos hacia raynare y disparaba un pequeño destello de luz que impacto en el pecho de la caído pero no la daño luego esta comenzó a levitar

"¿que me pasa? No ayuda" grito raynare

"esta técnica que me enseño freezer vale la pena usarla ahora no te muevas no Vez que te voy a matar" dijo issei con aburrimiento mientras levantaba su mano al aire y raynare se elevaba también

"issei nooooo" y luego explotó

Issei miro esto e hizo una sonrisa luego se teletransporto al club de ocultismo donde dejo a Asia

Segundos antes sala del club de lo oculto

Rias se quedó impactada pues issei apareció junto a una monja y luego el despararecio solo dejándola allí

Ella no sabia que hacer por lo que solo le ofreció que se sentará a esperar a issei, Asia le contó todo lo que había pasado y esta quedo inquieta cuando escucho eso de que habían pasado para el 5 años

Al rato este apareció y miro a rias

"se que tienes dudas y estoy dispuesto a responderlas" dijo issei

"bien ¿que significa eso de hace 5 años si supuestamente eso paso hace unos días y además de eso como te teletransportaste aquí de esa forma?" dijo rias algo sería

"bueno todo comenzó así"

Fin del capitulo


	11. un par de cuervos y un pajarraco

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

" **Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?"** dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Issei acababa de contar todo lo sucedido desde hace mucho tiempo para el pero omitió Lo último, siendo eso de derrotar al trihexa y el hecho de que sólo sirzechs, grayfia y millicas habían sobrevivido al fin del mundo, aunque mintió sobre su nivel de poder para no parecer tan colosalmente poderoso

Cabe decir que todos en la sala estaban estupefactos pues oír de sus aventuras en esos cinco años no se escuchaba tan fácil pues pelear con seres de esa magnitud de poder sonaba ridículo pero sentir esa fuerte presencia en el los hizo creerle ( les mintió sobre el nivel de poder de todos contándo los menos poderosos)

"issei-san entonces ¿tu eres más grande en edad a nosotros?" pregunto Asia

"así es cinco años más viejo pero gracias a las esferas del dragón sigo teniendo 17 años, se que es una locura pero tengo aquí algunas cosas de aquel mundo" dijo sacando sus cápsulas y sacando de una de ellas un pequeño refrigerador con las siglas capsule Corp, de el saco unas latas de refresco y les ofreció una a cada quien.

"¿entonces eso fue todo lo que paso?, vaya que has pasado duros momentos issei-kun" dijo akeno mientras veía la lata con curiosidad pues la lata tenia las cosas escritas en inglés

"así es pase por mucho pero gracias a eso tengo como defenderme" dijo issei para luego mirar a Asia "a todo esto ¿que quería esa caído contigo?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad

"etto, espero y no se enojen conmigo pero la razón por la que raynare-san me buscaba era por que los ángeles caídos me acogieron después de que me excomulgaran de la iglesia" dijo Asia bastante triste

"ah no te preocupes rias-sempai tiene un trato conmigo así que no te preocupes arreglaremos tu asunto por cierto ¿tienes donde quedar te?" Pregunto el castaño

"n no" contesto avergonzada

"bueno puedes quedarte en mi casa, tenemos unas habitaciones libres y estoy seguro que mis padres te aceptarán en la casa si les digo que eres una estudiante de intercambio, ¿tu que dices rias-sempai?" dijo el castaño

"veré que puedo hacer issei-kun" dijo rias tranquila pero luego recordó algo "issei-kun ¿que paso con la caída de la que defendiste a asia-san?" pregunto la pelirroja

"la mate, me lo debía después de lo que me hizo e intuyo que algo similar le quería hacer a Asia" dijo issei con seriedad

"ya veo, de casualidad ¿tu mataste a un caído en uno de los parques de kuoh hace dos días?" pregunto nuevamente rias

"he ¿hace dos días?" se preguntó el castaño hasta que recordó al tipo de la gabardina que mató en el parque donde raynare lo había atacado "em creo que si es el mismo tipo" dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"ahh ya veo, bueno issei-kun en realidad te quería pedir un favor hoy" dijo la pelirroja

"tu dirás rias-sempai" contesto el castaño

"necesito que extermines a otros dos caídos que quedan en el lugar, según mi investigación habían 4 caídos acechando en esta ciudad pero como los demonios estamos en una tregua temporal con los ángeles y los caídos no podemos tomar partido en todo esto así como así, pero tu al no estar relacionado directamente con una facción si puedes así que ¿podrías encargarte de esto?" dijo la pelirroja con una clara mirada de súplica en su rostro, esa emoción logró mover algo en issei haciendo que tomará una decisión

"dame la dirección, esta noche me encargo de todo" dijo el castaño haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja que tenía un pequeño sonrojo, rias le dio la dirección que resultaba ser la antigua iglesia de kuoh

"bien vamos a mi casa Asia tengo que hablar con ellos" dijo con una sonrisa el castaño

"hii pero issei-san ¿por que me ayudas en esto? Yo no podría pagarte lo nunca" dijo con tristeza la rubia monja

Issei sonrió un poco y la miro para decirle "no tienes que hacerlo, si hay una forma de ayudarte yo estaré encantado de hacerlo" dijo el castaño sonrojando a la rubia, eso causó un poco de celos en rías "también a ti rías, te ayudaré en lo que sea" esto sonrojó a la pelirroja y mucho el castaño camino junto a la rubia y la tomo del hombro poniendo dos dedos en su frente y desapareciendo

"¿Qué piensas de todo esto rías?" Dijo akeno pero no recibió respuesta y miro a la pelirroja para verla sonrojada mirando dónde antes estuvo el castaño "rías ¿Acaso tú...?" Dijo pero no termino al ver que está ni atención le dió y eso la hizo reír pero un astivo de celos le llegó... Ella también se sintió cautivada por el castaño.

Con Issei

Tras explicarle a sus padres la situación de la rubia estos aceptaron cuidarla en casa mientras el castaño se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la vieja iglesia de la ciudad.

Al llegar pudo sentir que el lugar estaba infestado de presencias malignas, este simplemente entro por la puerta para ser recibido por un par de encapuchados

"La iglesia en este momento está cerrada joven, vuelva en otro momento a esta la casa de nuestro señor" dijo uno

"No, tengo asuntos aquí con ustedes" dijo para luego alzar su dedo índice "mueran" tras eso un par de ataques de ki los atravesaron a los dos matando los

De pronto llegaron más de estos pero con espadas de luz y lo atacaron pero un único golpe y estaban muertos, para el castaño esto era un juego de niños, de pronto sintió un par de presencias obscuras

"Maldito humano" dijo una peliazul

"¿Cómo te atreves escoria?" Dijo una rubia vestida en traje de Lolita gótica

"He venido a matarlas como un favor, me lo deben por atacarme primero" dicho esto apareció frente a las dos con sus manos extendidas y lanzó una ráfaga de ki destruyendo las, para mal de el termino por destruir una parte de la iglesia por lo que tuvo que irse ya que las sirenas de la policía se acercaban por lo que se deshizo de los cuerpos y se teletransporto al club de ocultismo.

Club de ocultismo de la academia kuoh.

Issei apareció repentinamente frente a rías asustando la pero este le explicó que los caídos habían Sido "tratados" por decirlo así y está le agradeció por ello.

Al día siguiente issei llegó a la academia kuoh junto a asia quien se veía muy emocionada, cabe decir que matsuda y motohama lo quisieron recibir con un golpe por qué tenían celos pero este los calmo diciendo que era una vieja amiga y que los llevaría a conocer a unas chicas luego cosa que alegro al par y el castaño se preguntaba cómo lograría que un par de chicas se fijarán en ese par, concluyó con usar su poder junto a ddraig quien en realidad de daba igual todo.

Los días pasaron y asia fue al final reencarnada en demonio por rías siendo la alfil de la misma, tras una reunión con souna shitori quien resultó ser en realidad una demonio... No que issei no lo supiera, este se vio envuelto en una batalla de quemados donde ganó el al final ya que sin importar que tan poderosos ataques con la pelota envueltos en magia le lanzarán el solo tomaba el balón y los golpeaba con el, cabe decir que saji tuvo la desfortuna de ser golpeado en las bolas por koneko y así terminó el partido.

Asia fue con rías por su familiar pero issei dijo que el no iría pues no le interesaba realmente ir y se quedó en el club de ocultismo a perder el tiempo.

Días después paso algo que quedaría en su memoria por siempre.

Rías gremory apareció en su habitación y le pidió hacerlo, este la logro hacer reaccionar y en eso apareció Grayfia quien saludo al castaño y regaño a la pelirroja, está le pidió al castaño que fuera al club de ocultismo en la mañana siguiente y así fue.

Rías estaba en su escritorio por hablar con él cuando un círculo mágico de fuego se hizo presenté, de el emergió un rubio de sonrisa arrogante el cual miro a rías

"Mi querida rías, he venido a verte" dijo este pero luego otro círculo mágico apareció saliendo Grayfia de el "¿la Reyna del Maou lucifer?, Si se puede saber ¿Que hace aquí?" Pregunto este pero solo recibió una mirada neutra de ella

"Vengo a evitar una posible pelea entre usted y rias-sama" dijo está pero luego miro a issei y asintió hacia este "un gusto verlo issei-sama" dijo está con una sonrisa

"Yo Grayfia, ¿Cómo está sirzechs?" Saludo con jovialidad preguntando por el pelirrojo

"Quejándose del papeleo como siempre" dijo está con una sonrisa

"Ya veo" dijo el castaño mientras sentía la hostilidad del rubio hacia el

"¿Quien rayos eres tú?, ¿Sabes al menos quien soy yo?, Un demonio de clase baja como tú debería saber su lugar" dijo este con molestia

"En cuanto a quien soy, soy el actual sekiryuutei hyoudou issei, en cuanto a quien eres... Mi perra, riser Phoenix y por cierto no soy un demonio, soy un dragón" dijo este mientras el rubio se enfurecía con el mucho y se encendía en llamas

"Cómo te atreves maldito" grito mientras preparaba una bola de fuego intenso en su brazo solo para sentir el aura de Grayfia

"Issei-sama, riser-sama tranquilícese" pidió está

"Si la Reyna del Maou me lo pide no puedo negar me" dijo riser de forma un poco desagradable.

"Bueno si Grayfia lo pide por mi no hay problema" dijo issei con una sonrisa hacia la peliplata "dime Grayfia, ¿la mano de rias puede pelearse? Por qué de ser así desafío a riser Phoenix por la mano de rias gremory" dijo el castaño recibiendo una afirmativa de parte de la peliplata

"Cómo si fuera a pelear con un simple idiota, aunque derrotar al sekiryuutei me traería fama... Bien hagámoslo" dijo riser con arrogancia

"Bien cuando quieras pajarraco asado, me quedaré con rias y será mia" dijo el castaño desafiante mientras a rías se le calentaba la cara y se sonrrojaba

"Cuando te derrote me casare con ella y te obligaré a estar allí cuando la reclamé en mi habitación" dijo este con una sonrisa malvada.

"No pasará ni en tus sueños yakitori" dijo este causando que el rubio se molestará

"Para que veas que soy amable te daré diez días para que entrenes, tal vez me des pelea" dijo con sorna

"Nah pasó, peleamos mañana en la noche... Será la última vez que verás a mi rias" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa arrogante y prepotente muy rara en el

"Cómo quieras, vas a caer y yo seré un hombre casado para mañana" dicho eso se fue en un círculo mágico.

Issei lo miro y luego se rió sin notar el sonrrojo de rías y este le dijo

"No te obligaré a estar conmigo pero está es una buena oportunidad para liberar te de el" dijo el castaño para ser rodeado por la espalda por la misma rías

"Baka" dijo está recargando su rostro en la espalda del castaño

Fin del capítulo

Perdí toda la inspiración en esta historia pero afortunadamente hoy me regreso la inspiración un poco.

Espero y lo disfruten, por cierto gran parte de este capítulo ya estaba escrito desde mucho antes, me disculpo por la mala redacción pero no me da tiempo de arreglarlo, si quieren una versión remasterizada de esta historia háganmelo saber

Nos leemos luego, hasta la próxima


	12. batalla vs Phoenix

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

" **Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?** " dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Issei estaba en la sala del club de ocultismo con rías algo ansiosa pues hoy se disputaría su mano y aunque generalmente se hubiera molestado por eso, el pensar en estar comprometida con el castaño hacia a su corazón latir con fuerza.

El castaño por su parte notaba las no tan discretas miradas que la pelirroja le daba así como los pequeños pucheros que cierta rubia tenía, aunque ajeno a esto había cierta pelinegra que lo veía todo con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde preocupación, celos y anhelo hasta un profundo amor que ella creía nunca sería correspondido pero aún así ella no se rendiría, ella encontraría la forma de estar con el castaño

El castaño vestía una playera negra pegada que hacía notar su musculatura así como unos pantalones negros holgados y unas botas tipo militar negras.

Este estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento antes de la "pelea" que tendría contra el rubio Phoenix.

Pronto llegó sona sitri junto a su reina y le pidió a rías y su séquito que la siguieran pues estos verían el enfrentamiento en un lugar especial donde se transmitirá el evento para las casas gremory, Phoenix y sitri así como al maou Lucifer.

Tras despedirse y pedirle que no se lastimará rías y compañía se retiraban de la sala del club, Grayfia no tardó en llegar al lugar.

"Issei-sama los preparativos han terminado y riser Phoenix ya se encuentra en el lugar donde será el enfrentamiento" dijo la maid con profesionalismo

"Grayfia-san mientras estemos en privado no tiene que ser tan rígida, relájese un poco... En cuanto al Phoenix no se preocupe, no lo mataré solo jugaré un poco con el" dijo este con una sonrisa mientras Grayfia asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró en un círculo mágico

Issei solo puso dos de sus dedos en su frente y desapareció del lugar.

Con los espectadores

Zeoticus gremory junto a su esposa venala gremory esperaban que el evento por la mano de su hija comenzará, estos veían un tanto extrañados la sonrisa relajada de su hijo mayor sirzechs pero aún más la expectante de su nieto millicas el cual veía todo realmente emocionado.

Por su parte los Phoenix veían todo tranquilos pensando que su hijo ganaría la batalla aunque con un poco de preocupación pues el sekiryuutei siempre fue una fuerza que temer en el mundo.

Ravel Phoenix la cuarta hija de los Phoenix estaba disfrutando una taza de té cuando noto la llegada de la prometida de su hermano, ella daba por hecho que raiser ganaría el combate pero ver el rostro tranquilo de la gremory le hizo preocuparse un poco.

De pronto llegó la maid peliplata Reyna del Maou lucifer

"Pronto comenzará la batalla por la mano de la señorita rias gremory, el joven raiser Phoenix ya se encuentra en la zona de combate y el retador está por llegar" dijo está con tranquilidad cuando en la pantalla que tenían en el lugar se veía a raiser esperando por el castaño cuando de pronto de la nada este apareció a unos metros de él entonces ella hizo un círculo mágico de comunicación.

Con raiser

Este esperaba algo impaciente al castaño, el quería demostrar su poder frente al maou Lucifer y demostrarle al mundo que rías era suya... Una lastima que su oponente realmente fuera imposible para el aunque no es que este lo supiera.

De pronto el castaño que lo reto apareció frente a el a unos metros de el

"Parece que no terminaste huyendo, cuando termine seré un hombre casado y tú estarás en el suelo como la basura que eres" dijo el rubio pero el castaño solo se limpio el oído con su meñique mientras lo miraba distraídamente

"¿Dijiste algo?" Pregunto este con desinterés

Raiser estaba apunto de atacarlo cuando un círculo mágico de comunicación apareció sobre ellos dos

"Bienvenidos sean a este combate el día de hoy, soy Grayfia lucifuge Reyna del Maou lucifer y estoy aquí presente el día de hoy para ser la referí de este combate, hoy se enfrentarán el tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix raiser Phoenix contra el actual sekiryuutei hyoudou issei por la mano de la señorita rias gremory, este combate será observado por los líderes de las casas gremory, Phoenix y sitri así junto al actual maou Lucifer, las reglas del combate son las siguientes: primera regla se prohíben el uso de armas letales incluidas sacred gear, segunda regla se prohíbe matar al oponente pero aún así el campo cuenta con el sistema de expulsión de los rating games por lo que pueden dar rienda suelta su poder, tercer regla el ganador se definirá cuando uno de los contendientes se rinda o quedé inconsciente así como en el caso extremo en el que esté muera, suerte a los contendientes y que gane el mejor, el combate comienza en tres minutos" tras eso Grayfia termino de usar el círculo de comunicación pero este no desapareció dejando claro que ella anunciaría el inicio del combate.

"Estás en desventaja sekiryuutei, si te rindes estará bien para ti, te evitarás dolor" dijo con arrogancia raiser Phoenix

"Esa regla era para que no murieras al inicio del combate, sigues siendo insignificante para mí insecto" dijo issei mientras por dentro sonreía al recordar al príncipe Sayayin y su típica forma de referirse a sus enemigos

Con los espectadores.

Rías estaba conmocionada cuando se dijo que el castaño no podría usar su sacred gear pero verlo tan relajado fue toda una sorpresa para ella como si lo hubiera esperado.

"Ese chico perderá el combate, su mejor arma acaba de ser prohibida para el encuentro así que sus probabilidades se reducieron a cero" dijo el patriarca sitri.

"No sé confíe, el mismo solicito dicha regla en realidad" dijo el Maou con una sonrisa confiada "el ya es lo suficiente fuerte sin ella créame"

"Nii-chan no perderá eso lo sé" dijo millicas con confianza.

"¿Dicen que sin su sacred gear es suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a mi hijo?" Pregunto el patriarca Phoenix con duda

"Será mejor que lo vea por usted mismo, el combate está por iniciar" dijo el Maou con serenidad tomando una copa de vino.

Con los combatientes.

Issei esperaba tranquilo en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados a que se diera la señal para que comenzará el combate

Por su parte raiser estaba ansioso con terminar esto pero luego pensó en que sería mejor darle una lección al castaño más aún ahora que no podía usar su sacred gear.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos cuando Grayfia hablo por medio del círculo mágico

"El combate comienza... AHORA!!!" Anunció la peliplata.

El rubio salto directo al castaño quien solo lo vio venir a el, este atacó con un puñetazo en el rostro al castaño pero este solo movio su cabeza a un lado aún con sus brazos cruzados para luego darle al rubio un puñetazo al estómago doblando lo y lanzando lo lejos con una patada a la cara.

Raiser se levantó enfurecido y lanzó una potente bola de fuego hacia el castaño quien no se molestó en siquiera moverse dispersando la con una ola de ki como si nada

El Phoenix se rodeo de fuego enfurecido y lanzó una potente patada hacia el castaño pero este la contrarrestó con su palma de la mano para luego desaparecer y reaparecer sobre el rubio dando un golpe de martillo hundiendo lo en el suelo para luego tomarlo de una pierna y estrellarlo nuevamente en el suelo y patear lo lejos

"Si eso es todo lo que tienes no eres nada para mí" dijo el castaño con una mirada aburrida

Raiser se levantó enfurecido mientras reunía una cantidad masiva de fuego sobre el mismo y terminaba de cargar una bola de fuego de al menos cinco metros que ardía con mucha intensidad, tanta que el suelo debajo de raiser comenzaba a hervir y a derretirse

"Siente por ti mismo las verdaderas llamas de un fénix, lamentarás haberme humillado así maldito humano" grito en cólera mientras lanzaba el bólido con toda su fuerza hacia el castaño quien no lo esquivo mientras hubo una poderosa explosión de llamas en el lugar

Con los espectadores.

Rías gritaba desesperada a la pantalla en lágrimas al ver al castaño ser consumido por estás.

El patriarca Phoenix se levantó de su asiento con un rostro amargo "denle mis condolencias a la familia del jóven, está batalla ya terminó" dijo pero en eso todos notaron la sonrisa del maou Lucifer.

"Tiene razón está batalla ya terminó, mire bien la pantalla" dijo este y en eso todos anotaron una figura entre las llamas

Con los contendientes

Raiser miraba el mar de llamas en el lugar con una sonrisa arrogante aunque en el fondo se sintió un poco mal al matar al castaño, pudo haber Sido una buena pieza para cuando su hermana decidiera tener su propio juego de evil piece

"Si esto es todo tu poder estoy decepcionado" escucho una voz salir del ardiente fuego el cual parecía aumentar su intensidad "tratar de matar a un dragón con fuego es como querer matar a un ángel con una espada sagrada, es posible pero no causará tanto daño como esperarás" el fuego termino por disiparse mostrando al castaño intacto, ni siquiera su ropa estaba dañada, este levantó su mano y lo señaló "toma esto" tras decir eso un haz de energía atravesó la pierna del rubio haciéndolo gritar de dolor, a esto se le siguió otros ataques más que atravesaron sus extremidades dejando herido al rubio, el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia el "eres solo un grano de arena en el vacío del cosmos y yo... Yo soy más grande que este universo propio insecto" dicho eso lanzó una bola de ki dando de lleno al rubio el cual fue de inmediato expulsado por el sistema de rating game "supongo que gane" dijo este para poner sus dedos en su frente y desaparecer

Con los espectadores

Estos veían como raiser apenas y se regeneraba de las heridas, a este ritmo moriría en el suelo mientras su madre lo sostenía llorando a lágrima viva

El castaño apareció frente a ella y el rubio para luego sacar una semilla de una bolsa que tenía asia en las manos

"Come la, te regenera instantánea mente" dijo poniendo la semilla en la boca del rubio y cerrándola de un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo tragar, todos vieron impactados como este se regeneró instantánea mente justo como el castaño dijo "no soy un amante de matar ni tampoco soy alguien cruel como para separar a una madre de su hijo, has perdido raiser y la mano de rias ahora es mía... No te hundas en la depresión y hazte más fuerte, estaré esperando nuevamente un combate cuando quieras pajarraco asado" dijo el castaño para darse la vuelta

"Espera, ¿por qué lo has salvado? Mi hijo era tu enemigo sin importar que entonces ¿Por qué?" Dijo la matriarca aún en el suelo sosteniendo a su hijo el cual miraba al castaño fijamente pero sin ningún sentimiento de rencor u odió

"No ha hecho nada malo para que lo odie y aparte... Esas fueron buenas llamas... Me llevo a la novia, nos vemos sirzechs, Grayfia" dicho eso tomo a rias y desapareció del lugar

"Sin dudas gane un cuñado bastante especial" dijo sirzechs con una sonrisa

Fin del capítulo.


	13. excalibur

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

 **"Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?"** dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Issei se hallaba en su cama recién despertando cuando noto un par de cabelleras descansando sobre su pecho de cada lado, una era rubia y la otra pelirroja... Sin duda desde que salvó a la pelirroja de su matrimonio arreglado está se volvió muy apegada a el tanto que se mudó a su casa o mejor dicho a su habitación, la rubia al principio estaba recia a compartirlo y admitió abiertamente lo que sentía por el castaño era más que simple amistad, la pelirroja replico que el castaño era SU prometido ahora y la rubia no lo tomo bien y le termino por pedir matrimonio al castaño en una muy extraña escena... Curiosamente fue la madre del castaño la que dijo abiertamente que deseaba que ambas fueran sus nueras cosa que impacto al castaño de sobra y más al ver a su padre apoyar la idea con mucho ánimo, estas semanas fueron de locos definitivamente para el castaño quien en las tardes entrenaba en la máquina interdimensional con la gravedad aumentada Miles de veces con el fin de no perder poder.

Cabe decir que sirzechs le insisto hace una semana en hacer una ligera modificación a su casa, tan ligera como lo sería una mansión de seis pisos y tres pisos subterráneos.

Cabe decir que el Maou le dijo que le debía tanto al castaño que esto no era más que un pequeño incentivo de lo que realmente tenía pensado en pagarle.

El castaño noto como la rubia se movió en sueños y sonreía con cierta ternura que le hizo sonreír mucho, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos azules zafiro mirándolo fijamente con todo el amor del mundo, rías se había despertado y está se acercó a su rostro y lo besó con profundo amor.

"Buenos días ise ¿Dormiste bien?" Pregunto la pelirroja con una mirada tímida

"Como nunca rias-chan" dijo el castaño para ver cómo está se sonrrojaba

"¿Chan? Soy tu senpai ise" dijo está con una sonrisa

"Soy cuatro años mayor que usted señorita" respondió este con una sonrisa juguetona

"Ara pero en la academia sigues en segundo así que soy tu senpai" dijo está con una sonrisa triunfal

"Mi amada senpai deberías agregar" dijo este mientras ella se sonrrojaba

"Moo~ Ise" reprochó ella con una sonrisa realmente feliz

"¿Ya es de día?" Pregunto una somnolienta rubia la cual abría los ojos para mirar a issei mientras se tallaba uno de ellos de una forma linda

"Si buenos días asia-chan" dijo este de forma suave mientras la rubia le daba un beso tímido al castaño.

"Buenos días issei-san... Buenos días rias onne-sama" dijo la rubia mirando a los dos con una sonrisa tímida.

"Estás muy tímida asia... ¿Tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche?" Pregunto audazmente rías solo para sonrrojarse por lo sucedido la noche anterior al igual que la rubia la cual le salió vapor de la cabeza

"Me hace feliz que esto se consumara si soy sincero" dijo issei con una sonrisa mientras las dos chicas se ponían tímidas

"Te... Tengo que ayudar a oka-san" dijo asia levantándose y cambiándose rápidamente poniéndose el uniforme mientras rías lo hacía más relajada siguiendo a la rubia más tranquila.

Issei miro las sábanas... Sin duda su madre haría una escena muy emocionada cuando viera esas manchas rojas en ellas... Bueno no es como si le molestará que eso sucediera después de todo paso cinco años lejos de sus amados padres aunque solo habían pasado dos años realmente, el entrenar con wiss dentro del centro del mismo por tres años en solo tres días lo hizo madurar... Aunque lo pervertido no se le quitó ahora se controlaba al menos un poco.

Este se cambió poniéndose el uniforme de la academia de manera correcta para luego bajar a la segunda planta dónde estaba el comedor, su padre se hallaba allí leyendo unos folletos de viaje pues su pensión y retiro le llegaron repentinamente y en una muy buena suma... El castaño no dudaba que fuera obra del maou Lucifer.

Su madre se hallaba sirviendo café al padre del castaño mientras miraba los folletos y sonreía con mucha felicidad pues su sueño de viajar por el mundo se había hecho realidad cuando el día de ayer llegaron de la empresa donde trabajaba su esposo diciendo que por sus años de servicios se ganó un viaje en crucero alrededor del mundo para dos personas y partiría una vez llegarán las vacaciones de verano lo cual era en un mes por lo que la pareja estaba realmente emocionada de viajar y cumplir su sueño de su juventud... Aunque más que nada ansiaban un nieto que el castaño menor aseguro les daría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Tras desayunar Issei fue hacia el vestíbulo con el par de chicas y estás colocaron sus manos en los hombros del castaño quien puso sus dedos en su frente y desapareció del lugar.

Sala del club de ocultismo

El trío llegó al lugar repentinamente mientras akeno servía una tasa de té para koneko quien sonrió levemente al ver a su senpai llegar.

Tras la breve reunión rías le comento a issei que hoy harían la reunión mensual en su casa y este no se negó... Ni siquiera le pregunto el porque ya que a él realmente no le molestaba en lo más mínimo éso

Las clases fueron con normalidad para el castaño quien estaba realmente entusiasmado por las clases, una vida de preparatoria solo se vive una vez y el disfrutaría hasta de las cosas más mundanas.

Ya en la tarde llego a su casa donde los demás miembros del clan gremory llegaron para la reunión.

Este no estuvo particularmente interesado pero al ver llegar a la habitación a su madre con un álbum de fotos sabría que las cosas se pondrían raras, no detendría a su madre de enseñar su pasado vergonzoso... Realmente la extraño tanto todo ese tiempo y disfrutaría hasta de que lo avergonzará pues el sabía lo frágil que es la vida y lo solitaria que será cuando todos mueran pues el a este punto era inmortal, luego noto como en trance rias, akeno y asia decían en sincronía "Ise pequeño" cosa que le saco una sonrisa aunque le sorprendió un poco ver esa reacción en la pelinegra.

Luego Kiba se le acercó y noto la hostilidad al ver cierta foto y más precisamente la espada en la imágen.

Más tarde acompaño al grupo por qué eliminarían a un demonio renegando.

Kiba estuvo distraído en el combate y koneko casi sale herida en la batalla de no ser por qué el castaño simplemente se usó a si mismo de escudo humano pero no recibió el más mínimo daño y elimino de un solo ataque al demonio renegado.

Rías termino por abofetear y regalar a kiba el cual solo se disculpo y se retiró pero fue alcanzado por Issei

"Desde que viste esa foto con la espada actúas como un imbécil... No quiero recordarte que si lastimas un poco a rias habrán consecuencias kiba, te aconsejo que te comportes yo ya se lo que pasó con el proyecto espada sagrada y te diré que si ellos te vieran sentirían vergüenza por verte actuar así, si te comportas te ayudaré con tu venganza y probablemente pueda revivirlos pero haz llorar a rías y te aniquiló insecto" dijo el castaño con una mirada sería y paso al lado del rubio el cual estaba paralizado "hablamos mañana en la academia, kiba" este regreso con rías mientras Kiba se fue algo tensó del lugar.

Al llegar a su casa sintió un par de presencias junto a su madre pero ninguna parecía relativamente hostil por lo que entró aún con el miedo que asia y rías tenían

"Oh issei que bueno que llegaste mira quién vino a visitarnos" dijo la madre del castaño quien al ver a la chica no supo identificarla

([Es tu amiga de la infancia, la conociste como Shidou]) le comento casualmente el dragón

(¿No era un chico?) Se pregunto antes de sonreír

"Shidou-chan es bueno verte con salud" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras está se alegraba

"Issei-kun es un gusto verte de nuevo" está se puso muy contenta al ser reconocida

"Mírate, te has vuelto muy hermosa en estos años jajajaja aunque aún recuerdo todas las tonterías en las que nos metimos" sonrió el castaño mientras la castaña de coletas se sonrrojaba un poco

"Verdad Issei, sin duda Irina le han hecho bien estos años" dijo la madre del castaño

Luego este miro a la peliazul la cual miraba fijamente a rías y asia con cierto nivel de hostilidad

"Supongo que eres amiga de Irina, un gusto soy hyoudou issei" este le tendió la mano y está por cortesía apretó fuertemente la mano del castaño pero al notar que sin importar que tan fuerte apretará este ni se inmutaba se detuvo.

"El gusto es mío soy xenovia quarta, lo lamento pero ambas debemos retirar nos" dijo está con tranquilidad

"Quédense a cenar, insisto en que se queden" dijo el castaño al ver que la peliazul iba a replicar y está al sentir que no podía negarse termino por aceptar, desafiar a este tipo sería peligroso... No era tonta este tipo estaba en otra liga aparte sintió la aura dragonica en el

Luego de cenar y que la madre del castaño les preparará la habitación de invitados el par de chicas se quedaron a dormir aunque a la mitad de la noche Issei tocó a la puerta de ellas y las invito a su cuarto a charlar, ellas no se negaron

"Es bueno verte Irina, veo que ahora eres una exorcista, tal vez suene duro pero ¿Que hacen en territorio demoníaco?" Pregunto este lo último serio

"También me alegra verte issei-kun aunque no creí que te convirtieras en demonio" dijo está con un poco de decepción

"El es un dragón Irina, puedo sentir lo venir de el, esa aura dragonica" dijo xenovia haciendo que Irina mirara al castaño impresionada para luego la peliazul mirara a la pelirroja "en cuanto a lo que vinimos es a informar nuestras presencia en esta ciudad, hace un mes angeles caídos robaron tres de las espadas sagradas excalibur, hemos Sido enviadas a recuperarlas y siendo sincera desearía que los demonios no intervinieran en esto de ser posible" dijo está con seriedad

"Lamento informarte que a quien te enfrentas es kokabiel quien actúa por cuenta propia, esta tarde me fue informado de eso y se me pidió tratar con el como un favor, no pienso negarme a ello ya que representa un peligro para mí familia" dijo el castaño seriamente mientras le mostraba un documento enviado por el Maou lucifer en el que explicaba la situación

"Ya veo, un ángel caído nivel cadre, el sacerdote renegando freed sellzen y el obispo genocida valper galilei" dijo la peliazul y al leer más noto la petición del Maou de que ayudará a las exorcistas a recuperar las excalibur o en caso de emergencia destruirlas "tengo una duda ¿Por qué el Maou lucifer le pide un favor así a un dragón?" Pregunto está mirándolo detenidamente ya que parecía no ser parte de la facción demoníaca pero tenía conecciones fuertes en ella

"Es un amigo de copas por decirlo así jejeje" se rió rascándose la mejilla antes de sentir como una de ellas era jalada por rías

"Ise aún no olvidó que conociste a mi hermano embriagando te" dijo la pelirroja ligeramente molesta por recordar dicho asunto aún si fue una mentira descarada del Maou y el castaño para ocultar la verdad

"Ah y soy su cuñado" dijo sin importar que rías se sonrrojará y ocultara en su espalda su rostro totalmente rojo "también soy pareja asia argento por si se lo preguntan" dijo haciendo que la ex monja se ocultará junto a la pelirroja de la vergüenza "y soy el actual sekiryuutei" termino con seriedad aunque al notar que Irina bajaba la cabeza triste este le dijo "Irina aún no olvidó que me robaste un beso cuando niños aún si estaba dormido me di cuenta aunque fue incómodo por qué creía que eras chico pero luego de pensarlo me di cuenta que eras chica, le preguntaré a Michael si puedo hablar con dios para pedir también tu mano, debes aceptar las consecuencias Irina" dijo este haciendo que está se llenará de rubor mientras rías y asia sentían molestia pero ellas sabían que era imposible que un dragón tuviera una única pareja y menos uno del calibre del sekiryuutei, la propia Grayfia fue quien les había dicho eso "ahora que lo pienso akeno también sería bueno hablar con ella" dijo el castaño haciendo que las tres chicas se molestarán un poco "bueno ese es tema para otro día, vallamos a dormir ya mañana discutimos todo eso en el club de ocultismo aunque le diré que uno de los nuestros puede que cause una escena cuando vea las espadas que traen con ustedes, el es el sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada así que tengan le paciencia, cuando le expliqué que valper galilei está aquí en kuoh y que lo cazáremos todos juntos se calmara un poco" finalizó el castaño

"Ya veo, buenas noches issei-kun" dijo la castaña sonrrojará para irse al cuarto de invitados junto a xenovia mientras rías lo miraba directamente

"Petición de tu hermano y no lo culpes, se preocupa que el cadre pueda hacerte algo pero no te preocupes no es rival para mí, vamos a dormir" luego noto una nota en su escritorio y la abrió para notar que era de su mamá, este solo se resignó a sonreír mientras rías y asia en curiosidad leyeron lo que decía la nota y se sonrrojaban en el acto

Después de eso se fueron a dormir los tres.

Al día siguiente como issei previo kiba hizo una pequeña escena pero tras escuchar de valper se calmo un poco y decidió cooperar para eliminar la amenaza y capturar vivo a kokabiel

Fin del capítulo


	14. kokabiel

"hola" seres normales hablando

(Qué demonios) pensamientos

[Un gusto compañero] seres sellados hablando

 **"Y dime ¿cuál es tu deseo?"** dragones de las esferas o seres superiores

"hola chicos" llamadas y hologramas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, dragón ball le pertenece a akira toriyama, toei animation y a bandai namco, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Era se noche e Issei se hallaba en la sala de su casa mientras xenovia e Irina hacían patrulla junto a Kiba y koneko.

En estos momentos se hallaba solo con akeno quien se veía relativamente nerviosa y no era para menos pues el castaño le gustaba bastante y realmente quería una oportunidad con el pero no sabía si él le aceptaría, ella había hablado con rías y asia, ambas le dijieron que ella no tenían problema en compartirlo siempre y cuando no lo monopolizara Para ella.

Issei de pronto se levantó de su asiento justo cuando ella le llevaba té

"Irina está en peligro, su ki disminuye rápidamente" grito el joven castaño quien se llevó sus dos dedos a la frente y desapareció de su hogar rápidamente para segundos después reaparecer con la castaña de coletas herida y con sus ropas dañadas, este sin dudarlo le dió una semilla del ermitaño a la castaña mientras rias llegaba al lugar ya que akeno le llamo por un círculo mágico tan pronto issei se fué, la castaña se recuperó rápidamente pero el castaño la obligó a recostarse en el sillón mientras la tapaba con su chaqueta de la academia

"Descansa irina, te has recuperado de tus heridas pero de la heridas emocionales, no quiero que te pase nada malo" dijo el castaño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, el sabía que de no haber llegado a tiempo la castaña moriría víctima de las heridas que kokabiel le hizo, pudo destruir a kokabiel como deseo hacerlo cuando llegó a rescatar la pero a cada segundo la castaña de coletas se debilitaba más y perdía sangre por lo que el actuó de manera rápida, el sintió como el bastardo ángel caído de nivel cadre estaba fuera de su casa y no fue el único ya que rías y akeno también lo sintieron, asia se hallaba fuera de casa con la madre de Issei y su padre se hallaba durmiendo en su habitación

El junto a rías y akeno salieron de la casa para "hablar" con el cadre y este básicamente amenazó con destruir la ciudad y que para detenerlo debían ir a la academia kuoh a detenerlo

Rías se comunico con sona sitri quien de inmediato levantó una Barrera alrededor de la academia para evitar daños externos, issei por su parte se había puesto un traje de batalla de los sayajin el cual era negro, se colocó la armadura y la botas también negras y finalmente los guantes negros, rías se pregunto para que quería su novio ese traje que parecía un Spandex pero el castaño solo le confirmo que eran realmente cómodos para pelear y muy resistentes al daño, tras unos minutos llegaron koneko, Kiba y xenovia para ayudar al combate e issei les explico el estado de Irina y que le habían quitado su espada

Tras eso se prepararon y entraron a la barrera dónde pudieron ver cómo el sacerdote renegando freed se hallaba al lado del obispo genocida valper galilei quien hacía un ritual algo extraño

"¿Quien va a venir?, ¿Será Leviatán o lucifer?" Pregunto con burla el ángel caído

"No hacen falta, soy más fuerte que tú" declaró el castaño y el ángel caído lanzó una potente lanza de luz hacia el gimnasio pero fue interceptado por un pequeño ataque de ki que la atravesó y la destruyó "que débil" declaró el castaño en burla

El cadre en respuesta invoco a varias copias de cerbero quienes se lanzaron al ataque y fueron interceptados por koneko, Kiba, xenovia, akeno y rias quienes los destruyeron rápidamente pero uno más se lanzó hacia issei quien no le quitaba la mirada a kokabiel y este solo le dió un golpe al cerbero lanzando lo al aire y destruyendo lo con una bola de ki desintegrando al cerbero

"Esta lista" grito el obispo genocida mientras la espada sagrada ahora hecha de cinco de las espadas sagradas excalibur siendo estás las de transparencia, bendición, pesadilla, rápida y mimic. Esta soltaba su aura sacra con bastante fuerza

"Freed" dijo kokabiel

"Diga jefe" dijo el peliplateado de ojos rojos con extrema locura

"Esta es tu próxima orden, mata a esos demonios y traeme la cabeza de la heredera sitri" su tono de voz era relajado

"Hii jefe lo haré con mi preciada excalibur chan, ahora a quien rebanare primero" se dijo a si mismo lo último

Kiba dio unos pasos al frente con su espada en mano pero el viejo sacerdote al verlo dijo

"Pero mira si eres tu el último sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada" dijo con burla "así que te convertiste en demonio he"

Kiba lo reconoció y lo miro con mucha ira en su rostro, xenovia dio un paso y dijo

"Valper Galilei el sacerdote de la masacre del proyecto espada sagrada, tenemos ordenes de asesinarte por tus crímenes" dijo empuñando su espada

"VALPER GALILEI" grito en ira kiba mientras aumentaba su poder.

"Sabes debería darte las gracias por que gracias a su sacrificio pude crear esto" sostenía un cristal azul en forma de diamante "ninguno de ustedes por mas fe que tuviera pudieron empuñar una espada excalibur por lo que tras investigar descubrí que era por la falta de cierto elemento por lo que llegue a una conclusión, extraer los elementos de ustedes y almacenarlos en estos cristales" dijo valper con alegría

"Los otros idiotas no soportaron la carga y murieron al recibirlos" dijo freed lanzándose contra xenovia en un combate de espadas.

"Entonces no había necesidad de matarlos" grito en ira kiba

"Ustedes solo eran los ingredientes para algo mayor una vez usados no me servían así que solo los deseché" dijo valper

"Todo este tiempo pensamos que éramos parte de algo más grande pero sólo fuimos tratados como ingredientes" dijo kiba en shock y valper le lanzo a sus pies el cristal

"Toma lo es de aquel tiempo y he llegado al punto en que puedo producirlos en masa" dijo en burla

Kiba lo recogió como si de la cosa mas valiosa fuera y con pequeñas lágrimas dijo

"Chicos" sin percatarse unas siluetas comenzaban a formarse alrededor de kiba "siempre me he preguntado si estaba bien en haber sido el único en sobrevivir, todos ustedes tenían sueños y deceos, ¿esta bien que haya sido yo quien sobrevivió?" una de las siluetas lo tomo de la manga y la jalo levemente llamando la atención de kiba quien miro a la pequeña niña al lado de el y esta le sonrió

De pronto todas las siluetas comenzaron a volar alrededor de kiba mientras decían

"Acepta nos" "no tenemos miedo" "aun si dios no esta viendo" "nuestros corazones siempre estarán"

"Unidos" concluyó kiba mientras las almas entraban en el " mis amigos no querían venganza aun así no puedo evitar destruir al mal que yace frente a mi" dijo kiba dando unos pasos hacia valper e invocando una espada

De pronto la levanto hacia arriba y dijo

"Me convertiré en mi espada" dijo mientras un par de energías siendo luz y obscuridad rodeaban la hoja de la espada "la espada de la traición la espada que mantiene el balance entre la luz y la obscuridad" dijo kiba mientras valper quedaba incrédulo

Issei sabía que Kiba podría solo contra esos dos por lo que se elevó en el aire y miro directamente a kokabiel

"Estoy seguro, tus motivos para reiniciar la guerra es por qué eres tan patético como para aceptar que nadie ganó esa estúpida guerra" esto molesto a kokabiel "¿Esto es por qué dios murió? ¿O es acaso que no puedes soportar que no fuiste tú quien lo mató?" Kokabiel y el resto abrieron los ojos incrédulos, incluso freed estaba impactado al oír eso

"Eso es imposible, dios no está..." Xenovia quedó en shock

"En la última guerra de las facciones no solo los cuatro reyes demonio, Leviatán, Beelzebub, asmodeus y lucifer murieron, dios también lo hizo" dijo el castaño con seriedad "murió de agotamiento tras sellar a la bestia del apocalipsis y a los dos dragones celestiales" eso dejo en shock a kokabiel "dios descubrió a la bestia en el fin del mundo y uso una infinidad de sellos de todo tipo para dormir a la bestia eternamente incluso sellos malditos y prohibidos, tras eso los dragones celestiales invadieron el campo de batalla y justo después de que fueran sellados ocurrió el primer balance breaker y su usuario fue el mismo dios bíblico pero tras usarlo murió ya que se quedó sin nada de poder pero aniquiló a los cuatro reyes demoníacos y todo esto sucedió frente a azazel, de allí su obsesión con los sacred gear y el balance breaker" termino de decir issei mientras kokabiel estaba totalmente en shock junto a los demás "pero teóricamente el aún sigue con vida, los humanos tienen alma y espíritu a diferencia de los seres sobrenaturales y ¿sabes que es ese espíritu? Es la tercer forma de dios el mismo espíritu Santo" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras xenovia pareció recobrar las esperanzas

"Es mentira..." Dijo kokabiel "eso es MENTIRA!!!" Grito en ira "dices que el maldito murió de agotamiento... Azazel nunca lo dijo" dijo este tomándose la cabeza

"Olvide decirlo pero el sistema de sacred gear a diferencia del sistema del cielo funciona por si solo y es por que... El alma de dios está en el!!!" Dijo el castaño abriendo los brazos "pero eso no importa por qué tú estás derrotado kokabiel y me basta un dedo para vencer te... Y tendría que contenerme mucho aún así" dijo con burla mientras kokabiel ahora miraba a issei más determinado

"Ya veo el sistema del cielo, si lo destruyó dios morirá" dijo en tono siniestro "la guerra debe continuar y comenzará con tu muerte" kokabiel lanzó una poderosa lanza de luz contra el castaño quien con un golpe de dedo la destruyó "qu... QUE!!!" Dijo atónito

"Toma" el castaño le disparó un haz de ki el cual perforó el hombro de kokabiel quien cayó al suelo adolorido "agradeceré a freezer cuando lo vea, esta técnica es increíble" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa para luego aparecer frente a kokabiel y golpearlo con un dedo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente para lazar su dedo a cierto punto en la barrera "sal se que estás allí hakuryuuko" dijo para que la barrera cayera y una armadura blanca se mostrará "supongo que te mandaron por este trío de idiotas, lo lamento pero el obvispo tiene cuentas pendientes con el rubio afeminado" dijo issei en burla y kiba se indignó... Freed ya se hallaba inconsciente y la espada hecha pedazos

[Así que has venido blanco] dijo ddraig haciendo aparecer la boosted gear

[Oh estás despierto rojo] contestaron las alas

[Supongo que nuestros portadores son... Especiales] dijo ddraig

[Por lo que veo si] dijo Albion

[Nos vemos luego blanco]

[Hasta que el destino tome su lugar rojo]

"Ustedes dos si que son dramáticos" dijo issei viendo cómo el hakuryuuko tomaba a kokabiel y a freed en sus hombros

[Que es la vida sin suspenso compañero] contesto el dragón

"Una vida aburrida supongo" dijo este "nos enfrentaremos en un futuro hakuryuuko, entrena hasta que te sangren los poros, yo lo haré" dijo el castaño señalando lo "aun así no tengo la intención de matarte" termino de decir mientras el hakuryuuko alzaba vuelo sin antes decir

"Espero con ansias ese día sekiryuutei" dijo este y se fue como un haz en el cielo

"Rayos... si que vuela lento" se burló issei

[El no es más que una pulga] dijo el dragón

"¿No querías decir un insecto más bien?" dijo issei viendo hacia el cielo

[Sonamos como Vegeta diciendo eso]

"Vegeta es genial" dijo sacándose cerilla de un oido

[¿Los extrañas?] Pregunto el dragón con nostalgia

"Fueron cinco años de convivencia con ellos, ¿Cómo rayos no los voy a extrañar?" Dijo aun mirando el cielo

[Cierto... Me voy a dormir]

"Descansa compañero" dijo el castaño para ser abrazado por la espalda por rías

"¿Estás bien Ise?" Pregunto con genuina preocupación

"Contigo abrazándome ¿Cómo rayos podría sentirme mal?" Dijo este mirándola con una sonrisa mientras está se sonrrojaba y se aferraba a su brazo

"Moo~ Ise" dijo está feliz

"Bien abra que reparar la academia, tal vez terminemos al amanecer" le dijo sona a su séquito "desearía que fuera más rápido" dijo está tocándose la sien

"Ese deseo es muy fácil" dijo el castaño y tras un fuerte brillo la academia estaba intacta de los daños "bien a dormir, xenovia akeno vengan" dijo el castaño para que las dos se acercarán "xenovia aún si dios está muerto el mundo sigue girando, akeno tu eres tú sin importar nada ni siquiera los genes" está abrió los ojos impresionada

"¿Lo sabes?" Dijo está en shock

"No me molesta ni un poquito... Es incluso sexy de cierta forma" dijo tocando la en el hombro "me gustas" dijo el castaño sonrojandola fuertemente "vamos a mi casa" ambas chicas tocaron la espalda del castaño y se teletransportaron con el a su casa

Fin del capítulo


End file.
